El Motivo y la Razón
by Tyr'ahnee
Summary: ¿Había razón alguna para explicar el parecido entre Kagome y Rin? ¿Sesshōmaru tuvo algún motivo para resucitar y proteger a la pequeña niña humana? ¿Existían fundamentos para que el daiyoukai le salvara la vida a la Miko en más de una ocasión? Por supuesto , todo tiene una explicación...aunque en este caso no sea la más lógica.
1. El pasado del futuro

**Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshomaru, Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son tooodoos (Bueno, quizá un par de los que aparezcan aquí si sean míos X3) de Rumiko Takahashi y a mi no me pagan, así que no es plagio (:**

**—**Lo que esta en **negrita** es el presente, lo que esta al principio es el sueño de ... (deberán leer hasta el final para saber quien es :3) y lo que esta al final es lo que ... no vio, pue ya se había marchado.**—**

**N/A: ¡**Hellow! :D jaja, nuevo fic. Un _what if_ para ser exactos n.n lo siento, ya se que soy una maldita por estar publicando nuevos fics en lugar actualizar los otros pero Agh, esta idea no me dejaba en paz!

Ademas, de hecho iba a publicar este antes de "La mujer que amaba a los demonios" pero vi un fic que se parecía a este y me desanime XD

ok, ok, les dejo leer:

/—\\

Una bestia poso sus fieros ojos azules teñidos en carmín sobre ambas mujeres, gruñendo ligeramente con autoridad, señaló la espesura del bosque con un ademan de la cabeza.

A la joven de cabellera azabache le destellaron en tristeza y desasosiego los ojos de chocolate apenas comprendió la orden que gruño su amado daiyoukai.

Apretó la mandíbula y los ojos procurando mantener su llanto al margen, con poco éxito.

Levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y dio un asentimiento determinado al gigantesco perro albino, se agachó y sujeto entre brazos a una niña de apenas cuatro años que dormía ajena al pánico de sus padres; Luego echo a correr por el sendero indicado sin voltear la vista atrás.

Hubo una explosión y un rugido colérico que sobresalto a la mujer.

Más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, incremento velocidad a su carrera.

La pequeña salió de su siesta por cuenta del escándalo.

Un par de ojos achocolatados somnolientos se abrieron paso de entré la espesura de sus pestañas negras justo a tiempo para ver a un colosal perro abatir el suelo con dureza.

Dio un respingo alarmado.

—¿¡Mami?! ¿Qué fue eso?! ¿mami a donde vamos? —cuestionó la niña de media coletita .

Se asusto, aferro sus manitas al cuerpo de su madre y oculto el rostro en la clavícula tibia de Kagome, consiguiendo paz momentánea al sentir sus latidos acelerados.

—¡SHIRÔUMARUU!— llamó la mujer desesperada, volviendo a sobresaltar a la niña, no obtuvo contestación.—¡SHIROUMARU!

Gritó de nuevo entre jadeos, sin parar de correr.

una flecha se disparó, atravesó el bosque cortando el aire a su paso precipitado.

Kagome luchó por no perder el equilibrio cuando sintió la punta filosa impregnada en energía espiritual impactar de lleno contra su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados ante la punzada cortante, entreabrió sus labios para exhalar un gemido silencioso. Desistió de gritar, expresar la quemante sensación y asustar a la niña. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzo, la fuerza de la Miko flanqueo junto con sus piernas; se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo, no tenía la fuerza física ni espiritual para continuar aquello...estaba desolada y muy herida.

_¡Ki..Kikyo!_

—¿Mami?—la niña la sintió desfallecer, separo su cuerpo del de su madre lo suficiente para buscar el motivo de su dolor...encontrándose Con el liquido carmesí corriendo libremente por su espalda—¡Mami estas sangrando! ¡Mami hay que ir a buscar a la anciana Kaede! ¡Pronto, vamos! ¡Mami levántate! ¡Mami!

—Vamos...ya casi hemos llegado, ya falta poco— declaró con voz rota, su cuerpo tembló de frío e impotencia. Apretó la mandíbula y peleo contra su cuerpo para regular su respiración agitada y reunir fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

—Mami,¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Kikyo? — miro a la sacerdotisa, el corazón se le encogió con el semblante despiadado de la mujer— ¡Mami que le pasa! ¡tengo miedo!

la niña aferró sus bracitos a la cintura de Kagome y escondió el rostro en sus ropajes humedecidos.

—¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo por favor, reacciona! ¡no te dejes manipular de esta manera! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?! — Grito la Miko mirando hacia atrás con furia y lágrimas en los ojos, la aludida no se inmutó— ¡Cómo pudiste permitir que el te mancillara de esta forma!

Recriminó impotente, la calidez de su alma fue cegada por una rabia inmensurable.

—Yo poseo la libertad para odiar a quien sea. Naraku únicamente ah devuelto la vida a mi cuerpo y a mi corazón...Ademas, Kagome, este es el camino correcto, pues lo puro se ensucia y lo sucio se purifica, este es el único medio para apaciguar tanta crueldad y redimir tanta maldad...— habló con voz profunda la sacerdotisa, su mirada calculadora centelleo ligeramente con tristeza y culpa, su alma luchaba contra las ordenes del cruel hanyo. Tensó el arco nuevamente apuntando a Kagome directo al corazón: esta vez no fallaría, la mataría de una vez y para siempre...una lágrima rodó silenciosa por su mejilla, pero su gesto astuto y frío no cambió.

—¡Kikyo trata de desistir! ¡Kikyo! — rogaba ella.

—Naraku exige el alma de esa niña para completar su objetivo, no tenías que haber interferido Kagome, derramar tu sangre resultara un acto meramente innecesario...

entonces Kagome perdió cualquier ánimo de razonar con Kikyo. Su temple se tornó furiosa, descisiva, la actitud de una madre que esta dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger de sus hijos.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!— bramó enfurecida recobrando las fuerzas...viviría sólo un poco mas, sólo por su bebe.

—¿Mami?— inquirió alzando la carita sucia para mirar a su madre.

—¡Corre, rápido huye de aquí!—empujando los hombros infantiles ligeramente, giró sobré su cuerpo y tenso el arco hacia la sacerdotisa.— ¡_, huye, ahora!

—¡Mami no quiero dejarte! ¡Vámonos mami! ¡Por favor mami, la señorita Kikyo...!

—¡Muere Kagome! — irrumpió dolida y soltó la flecha. La aludida cerro los ojos y disparó su tiro certero al mismo tiempo.

Un par de árboles fronosos se sacudieron violentamente a su costado, un rugido estruendoso corto el aire y de entré la obscuridad surgió un gigantesco perro de pelaje negro, con una luna menguante estampada en la frente.

Miró retador a Kikyo, gruñó erizando su pelaje y se lanzó por ella al instante en que esta disparaba la flecha.

Shiroumaru interceptó con una pata el ataque destinado a la Miko, lastimando gravemente su cuerpo...sin detenerse se abalanzo sobre ella y la destrozó con los dientes.

Un cuerpo de barro se rompió, crujiendo simultáneamente con el corazón de un Inu hanyo que se acercaba frenéticamente.

—¡KIKYO!— gimió desgarradoramente el hombre de orejas blancas.— ¡SHIRŌUMARU, MALDITO! ¿¡PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?!

El susodicho gruño en protesta hacia su emisor, ¿¡Cómo que porque!? ¿Es que era ciego,o sencillamente imbécil? Agh, malditos los lazos de sangre que lo relacionaban con el mitad bestia.

—¡MALDITO, ESTO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!—siseó entre dientes, fulminandolo con la mirada, levantó velozmente a tessaiga sobre su cabeza sosteniéndola con ambas manos, un viento de energía amarilla se arremolinó sobre la espada.—¡KAZE NO KIZ...!

_"—¿Inuyasha..."_

—¡OSUWARI!—Soltó la Miko a todo pulmón cuando reconoció la voz dura del muchacho. El mitad demonio se estampó contra el piso por voluntad de Kagome y del collar.

El colmillo de acero perdió su transformación y el hanyo sus ganas de venganza.

_"Kagome..." _pensó derrocado.

Ella suspiró cansina y dentro de lo que cabe, aliviada.

El youkai lo miró con prepotencia, luego giró la cabeza para observar minucioso a su madre, ella gimió sujetándose las costillas rotas y volvió a caer de rodillas, el demonio gimoteo al ver su estado, caminó cabizbajo en su dirección y rozó su nariz húmeda contra la mejilla sucia de Kagome para obligarla a mirarló.

—¡Shiroumaru onii-san! — chillo la niña alegre, estirando sus brazitos para acariciar al youkai.

—Shirōumaru...ti-tienen que marcharse, llévate a tu hermana...crucen el pozo— suplicó mirándolo llorosa entre sus pestañas— Por favor, huyan de aquí,..

Pero él gruñó, empujandole un hombro suavemente con el hocico..."_Eres tu quien debe llevarla, cuidar de ella y cambiar el presente" _

Ella meneo la cabeza en negación, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura que no alcanzó sus ojos. Retiró una mano que cubría su costado, y develó una creciente mancha carmín.

_"¡Madre!" _

El heredero rugió histérico, ¡Ella Estaba muy mal herida! ¡Su padre apenas ponía mantenerse en pie! ¡A el ya no le quedaban fuerzas! ¡Inuyasha era un imbécil y se había vuelto en su contra! ¡Y ni Naraku ni Inu-no-taisho parecían desistir! ¡Una y mil veces maldición!

El can gigantesco se encogió en una esfera luminiscente, que al cabo de unos instantes volvió a expandirse, dejando a la vista a un adolescente de duros rasgos aristocráticos, piel porcelanizada, gélida mirada de oro y cabellera azabache.

—Vamos, _— llamó indiferente a la niña, ella sonrió y asintió alegre...ajena al drama que destruía a su familia, se alejó del maternal abrazo.

—¡Hai, Shirōumaru!— exclamó acercándose a su adorado hermano, desapareció cualquier rastro de miedo en su carita. Con el peli negro cerca nada podía hacerle daño, ahora todo estaría bien...seguramente él ayudaría a su mamá a mejorar.

Una mano fría sujeto el bracito de ella, deteniéndola en seco...giró el rostro con mirada inquisidora para ver a Kagome.

—¿Eh? ¿Que sucede mamá?—

—No,_, Shiroumaru, no pueden ma-marcharse así...no tendría ningún caso si los descubren, es por eso que...

—Madre.— interrumpió él sin emociones.— Yo, Shirōumaru, no tengo intensiones de saltar épocas al lado de mi hermana. Únicamente estoy dispuesto a llevarla a salvo del otro lado, no hagas deducciones precipitadas.

Declaró firme.

Ella miró llena de orgullo a su cachorro y suspirando con resignación profirió:

—Su-supongo que no puedo persuadirte,¿No es verdad? pero ¿Sabes?...tampoco siento miedo por tu seguridad. Eres tan fuerte y arrogante como tu padre después de todo— sonrió nostálgica.— _, acércate un momento por favor.

La pequeña dio un par de pasitos al frente, observando preocupada a su progenitora...¿Porqué había cada vez más sangre en su cuerpo? ¿Porqué lloraba de esa forma? ¿Porqué quería a sus hijos lejos de ahí? ¿Acaso ya no los quería más?

Sintió humedecer sus ojitos.

—Mami, nunca me dejes...

—No, _,Shh..shh, no llores _.— consoló amorosa,rodeándola con los brazos, aferrandola a su pecho. Comenzó a tararear dulcemente la canción de cuna de su Niña...

**—**El padre ha dicho, que la mano del youkai es la mano que protege.

La madre ha dicho, que la mano del ser humano es la que da consuelo.

Ambas manos encajan juntas y abren la puerta

En el retorno del carmesí.

Y piden ser la luz

Que proteja a los niños, que proteja a los niños.—**  
**

Canturreaba entré sollozos, meciendose con suavidad. Apoyo la mejilla en la cabecita castaña de la niña, un aura azul las cubrió a ambas debilitandolas simultáneamente, una por gastar lo que le sobraba de energía, y otra en efecto del hechizo que desvaneció y selló la herencia youkai de su padre.

—¿Ah? ¡N-no puedo ver! ¿¡Mami?! ¡Mami no me sueltes, no veo! ¡Mami ayúdame! ¡Shirōumaru! ¡Papi! — empezó a gritar desesperada, ajustando las manos a las muñecas de su mamá para que no la alejaran, alguien tiraba de su cuerpo para llevársela ¿pero quien? ¡¿Porqué su mama y su hermano no le ayudaban?!

—¡No! ¡Mamá, papá, One-san! ¡no! ¡Auxilio! ¡SUELTEME!

—Llévatela, Shirōumaru. — clamó desvaneciendose contra el suelo.— No dejes que Naraku la encuentre...

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! — exclamo llorando, pataleando contra el firme abrazo del youkai, que la levantó y colocó debajo del brazo.—¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! ¡Mamá...!

—Deja de forcejear de esa manera, se trata de mi: Shirōumaru, hermana.— masculló con fastidio a la niña revoltosa.

—¿Shirōumaru?—Inquirió al oír su voz cerca de si, trato de enfocarlo pero la obscuridad de la noche y su nueva vista humana se lo impidieron...aquel nuevo sentido de la visión no le gustaba en lo absoluto.— Hermano, ¿a dónde vamos?

No obtuvo respuesta.

El youkai dio un salto elegante para quedar de pie al borde del pozo traga huesos, bajo cuidadosamente a la pequeña humana.

—Escúchame bien,_, quiero que desciendas por el pozo.—Hizo una pausa para mirarla, ella asintió atenta.— Cuando toques el fondo, una luz intensa del color del cielo te despedirá. Cuando esto suceda, necesito que regreses al exterior y nunca más vuelvas a bajar por ahí sola, ¿Has comprendido? Mantente lejos del pozo hasta que yo pueda encontrarte.

—E-esta bien, onii-san.

—Espera a que yo vuelva por ti. Nunca nos nombres, ni a nuestros padres ni a mi.— Finalizó, un grito femenino de dolor lo puso alerta de nuevo, gruñó mirando el fondo y profirió,— ¡Vete! ¡Rápido!

Ordenó desenvainando su espada, corriendo en dirección a la batalla.

Unas pocas nubes grisáceas desistieron de sumir el Sengoku en tinieBlas, ahuyentadas por el frío viento nocturno se alejaron de la luna menguante que coronaba el cielo y permitieron a la niña ver a su hermano alejarse corriendo gracilmente, ondeando su cabello y estola azabache al aire.

—Shirōu...— llamó temerosa con silencio en respuesta Entonces comenzó su descenso, sumiéndo su cuerpo en una obscuridad interminable...

* * *

**Un cuerpo pequeño se revolvió con molestia entre el futón sobre el que dormía , apretó los ojos y murmuro un par de incongruencias-**

_–Un colosal perro del color de la nieve abatía el piso con rudeza, una severa herida desangraba su cuello–_

—¡AAH! ¡SESSHŌMARU-SAMA!—gritó desesperada, sentándose de pronto violentamente sobre la cama.

—¿Rin-chan? — inquirió Kaede ante el grito de su nueva pupila. Abandonando su labor de recoger hierbas medicinales Se precipito hacia la choza donde Rin descansaba.

—Sólo...sólo se trató de una pesadilla.— murmuró desconcertada para si misma, pasándose una mano por la frente perlada de sudor frío.— ¡Fue ese sueño raro otra vez!

Reconoció cavilante, aquella pesadilla le inquietaba las noches cada vez con más frecuencia desde que Kagome había regresado al Sengoku; Luego de ausentarse durante tres años desde la derrota a Naraku.

Ya había soñado antes todo ese drama, cuando aún se encontraba viajando con Sesshomaru en busca de Naraku, pero ahora que convivía diario con la Miko de cabellera azabache esa pesadilla le aterrorizaba más.

Al principio solo se trataba de escenas sin orden ni sentido específico, sin sonidos claros. Ahora veía todo nítidamente, pero todavía había diálogos distorsionados que no comprendía.

—¿Pequeña Rin, te encuentras bien? Creí escucharte gritar...— pregunto la sacerdotisa desde la puerta, apartando la cortina de madera con una mano.

Los insistentes rayos matutinos deslumbraron su vista sensible, pero le brindó un gesto alegre a su nueva guardiana en bienvenida.

—¿Uh? ...¡Si! No se preocupe Kaede-sama! Es que sólo que tuve un mal sueño.— respondió sonriendo dulcemente, la abuela la miro suspicaz.— ¡Pero no se trata de algo malo! ¡descuide!

Exclamo poco convencida de sus palabras, pues sentía algo removerse en su interior cada mañana luego de esa pesadilla, cada vez que veía juntos a Kagome y a Inuyasha...su corazón le gritaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí, y ella se reprochaba internamente, regañando a su mente traviesa por pensar asi de la linda señorita Kagome y su prometido el divertido Hanyo.

—De acuerdo...Mmp, ¿qué te parece si te levantas y vienes conmigo afuera Rin-chan? —propuso recelosa.

—¡Si! ¡Esta bien! — contestó con ánimos renovados, dio un salto para ponerse de pie y se apresuró a cambiarse el kimono por el último que su adorado Señor Sesshōmaru le regaló.— ¡Vamos!

Y se marcharón al maravilloso Sengoku, ahora en paz, decorado en verdes follajes, esplendorosas flores de lucidos colores, aldeanos alegres y familias felices...

* * *

—Sesshōmaru...—gimió la sacerdotisa, arrastrando su cuerpo para llegar hasta él.—Sesshōmaru!

Comenzó a llorar apenas lo toco, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho herido de este. Aferro sus brazos al cuerpo maltrecho del demonio y sollozo incontrolablemente.

El albino olió su sangre, oyó su llanto y sintió su pena. Abrió los ojos con cansancio.

—Para de llorar de esa manera, mujer.— llamó con voz plana. La aludida levantó el rostro asombrada, miró a Sesshōmaru, y le brindó una sonrisa tierna.

Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre él y volvió a llorar inconsolable, esta vez de alegría.

—¿Sabes? Al final M-me siento muy feliz, porque pude ver con vida una vez más a mi amado Sesshomaru...—susurró débilmente, uniendo su frente con la sien del youkai Que miraba el horizonte.

Él la miro ceñudo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Vas a marcharte?— inquirió aparentemente tranquilo, mientras deseaba estallar en cólera por las heridas que le infringieron a la Miko.

—Si, creo que ya fue suficiente.— finalizó con una extraña felicidad, el demonio blanco sintió los labios fríos de su mujer curvarse y su alma abandonar el mundo.

"_Naraku, Hanyō maldito"_

—Kagome...— Gruñó en un siseo, apretando los dientes.

El príncipe del Oeste sintió su furia acrecentarse, deseo gritar el nombre su pequeña compañera una y mil veces para que regresara a él, deseo tener consigo al colmillo sagrado, deseo jamás haberse metido con una humana insignificante, deseo no haber sido tan estúpido como su padre...pero al final, se limitó a posar una mano helada sobre la cintura esbelta de la mujer.

_"Siéntete libre de ir a inundar de calidez el lugar donde te encuentres, watashi no ai Miko" _

Un dejavú destello sus recuerdos...

"—¿Te vas?

—Si. Ya es suficiente.— susurró una moribunda Kagura, luego se esfumó con una sonrisa melancólica. Una nube de pétalos rojos flotó alrededor, una pluma levito frente al Lord que tenía una extraña sensación oprimiendole el pecho, _"Al fin soy libre, como el viento_" le confesó sonriendo la verdadera forma de aquella dama de los vientos"

—Ya todo ah terminado.— sentenció gélido.—todo ah terminado...

Volvió a musitar, cerrando los ojos para entregarse a la muerte.

...

—Rin: Vivir y vivir, eso es lo que tienes que hacer,Lejos de esta maldad que ah destruido la dinastía del Oeste.— lamentó Shirōu con voz plana, miró con destellos imperceptibles de tristeza el pozo por donde su hermana se marchó, ahora destruido.

**—FIN DEL CAPÍTULO—**

hola de nuevo :)) jaja, no se si sea necesario pero vengo a aclarar:

—_"Watashi no ai, Miko_" es "amada sacerdotisa" (¡Nunca dijo, MI amada sacerdotisa! Así que no creo que sea muy OOC) pero aun asi: en japonés se escuchaba mejor, no suena como algo que Sesshomaru este dispuesto a admitir directamente, ustedes saben, Sesshōmaru siempre será Sesshomaru hasta el último momento de su vida.

—_Shirōumaru_ significa "Único" ("Shiro"es blanco y "Shirō"es cuarto hijo, no lo confundan con Shirōu porfa :3) y al principio pensé en llamarlo Shiromaru pero vi no uno, DOS! Fics donde el hijo de Sessho se llamaba así —.—' (Ups! SPOILER D':)

Ahora, ¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios? ¿Reviews? :'D

¿Continuo o no con esta locura?

Besos y hasta el próximo cap.

:)


	2. El principio del final

**Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshōmaru, ni él ni Inuyasha & CO. me pertenecen, son tooodoos (Ok, quizá un par de personajes de aqui si sean mios X3) de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**N/A: **Hola Fanfiction! Debido a la buena aceptación que ah tenido este fic decidí continuarlo, así que no duden que su opinión me importa (y mucho) pues fueron sus reviews los que me animaron a escribir este segundo capítulo, muchas gracias :) espero lo disfruten y se animen a dejarme sus críticas constructivas y opiniones :D

—Lo que esta en **negrita** son los recuerdos. —En _cursiva _los pensamientos.

* * *

El sol diurno se abría paso lentamente hacia lo más alto del cielo, dispuesto a coronar el medio día con sus cálidos rayos. Una brisa suave mecía los bellos follajes verdes del Sengoku, y la sedosa cabellera de la sacerdotisa futurista, revoloteandole los mechones azabaches del flequillo hacia los ojos.

La muchacha sonrió por el viento travieso, miro los cabellos que molestaban sus orbes y dio un resoplido para apartarlos de su vista. Acomodando un mechón por detrás de su oído, regresó a su labor.

—¿Esta también es una hierba medicinal?— preguntó Kagome ilusionada al hanyo Jinengi, el la miró y dio un simple asentimiento con aprobación.

La Miko sonrió orgullosa y metió la plantita a la canasta que reposaba sobre su regazo.

—Luces muy concentrada en eso.— Mirando a Kagome con un amor encubierto que se negaba a demostrar en público, Se íntegro Inuyasha, caminando hacia ellos con las manos metidas en las mangas.

—Si, realmente quiero acostumbrarme a este mundo.— contesto alegre, devolviendo la mirada de ternura a su prometido.

—¡Keh! Yo creo que ya estas bastante adaptada, ¡sólo te fuiste tres años Kagome! No pudiste olvidarte de todo...¿O si?— inquirió primero con burla, luego con un poco de inseguridad.

Ella se enterneció, enchanzo su sonrisa ,sujetó la canasta y se puso de pie.

—No Inuyasha, pensé en ustedes durante cada minuto de mi ausencia.— respondió con un deje de nostalgia, pero siempre amorosa.

El sonrió, ella era su felicidad. Definitivamente hubiera enloquecido sin un minuto más de su presencia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea y a hablar de cosas triviales...o quizá no tanto. Hablar de Sesshomaru nunca resultaba ser un tema banal o insignificante, ¡Mucho menos insignificante! Vaya, el Lord del oeste era la imponencia andante.

—Creí que Sesshōmaru iba a llevarla con él.— comentó aún sorprendida por la decisión del youkai cuando Rin se cruzó por su camino, charlando sonriente con la anciana Kaede.

—Nah, la anciana Kaede dice que ella necesita pasar más tiempo con los humanos, ya después podrá hacer lo que quiera y decidirá si vuelve a marcharse con Sesshōmaru.—

Contestó extrañado, pero convencido: le inquietaba bastante el amor que esa niña profesaba por el "perverso" asesino aristócrata de su medio hermano.

Eran cómo...un padre y su hija pequeña, si, una relación meramente familiar; Pero Eso no le quitaba lo bizarro a la situación, es decir, ¿Sesshōmaru un padre? ¡Qué miedo! Ni siquiera podía imaginarse al pobre cachorro, que tenía de dos: O sufría por las tremendas palizas de su padre durante los entrenamientos o se volvía tan sádico y arrogante como él...¡De acuerdo! a este punto de sus cavilaciones Inuyasha ya se encontraba un tanto divertido.

—¡Ja!— soltó Inuyasha después de un rato en silencio, Kagome lo miró interrogante pensando "¿_Qué es tan gracioso?"_

—Eh...no es nada Kagome.—Ella no apartó su mirada curiosa de el.— Keh...sólo imaginaba como sería un cachorro de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Sesshōmaru...?

—Seguramente serian igual de amargados que el, pero más enanos.— contestó animado, ella amortiguo una risita con la mano.

En aquel momento una sombra monumental cubrió el piso, ellos miraron al cielo a la par, encontrándose con el Daiyōkai cruzando el cielo con la vista fija al horizonte.

El sol arrancó destellos platinados a la larga cabellera del demonio albino, que ondeaba al aire junto con su elegante estola, de donde Jaken venía prendido.

—¿Ah? Mire amo bonito, Kagome regresó.— comentó al Lord el pequeño demonio verde, asombrado por supuesto.

El susodicho frunció levemente el ceño.

—Hn.— exclamó sin expresiones, un claro "Me interésa lo mismo que nada" en lenguaje Sesshōmaru. No volvió la mirada para su sirviente ni para la mujer, le daba lo mismo.

Aunque... Kagome no pensaba igual ¡No! ella si recordó con cariño al medio hermano de su amado Inuyasha, entonces sonrió nuevamente y gritó:

—¡Cuñado!— saludó feliz, y entonces si: Sesshōmaru se enojó.

Primero fue un ligero asombramiento el que descompuso el semblante sereno de él, luego cambió de inmediato a un disgusto palpable.

_"¿Cuñado, ah dicho_?" Pensó molesto, algo en aquella simple palabra hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco y una rabia le escociera el pecho pero, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso no había superado ya su aversión a los humanos? Específicamente, ¿A aquella humana Kagome?

Gruño por lo bajo, giró el rostro y le dió a la Miko la mirada más llena de desprecio y desaprobación que pudo encontrarse.

Ella se asombró y el continuó su camino.

—¿Huh? Se veía bastante molesto, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?— preguntó inocentemente a Inuyasha con preocupación ligera, pero el Hanyō no le respondió: a cambio le puso una cara de irremediable frustración.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tu también?—

—Kagome, eso sono bastante mal...— reconoció sin variar su semblante.

La peli negra hizo un puchero de incomprensión._ "No entiendo, ¿porqué se ponente así? Si yo solo quería ser amable..."_

—¿¡Eeh!? ¡pero cómo se atreve! ¡Que irrespetuosa! ¡Deberíamos bajar y reprenderle ese comportamiento tan insolente!— sugirió Jaken indignado.

—Jaken.— llamó a su subordinado con autoridad.

—Ah, ¿Si, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Cállate.— ordenó. No era la insolencia de la mujer de Inuyasha la que lo enfada y no iba a admitirlo pero...el tampoco sabía muy bien porque se había molestado.

—¡Adiós, Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Jaken!— gritó la sonriente Rin agitando una mano al aire, pues con la otra sostenía un precioso kimono de color rosa con bordados de flor de Sakura en las mangas.—¡Por favor, no se olviden de visitarme pronto!

El aludido escucho a la pequeña, y aunque no se detuvo a contestar su despedida, una comisura de sus labios se elevó imperceptiblemente.

"_Regresaré, Rin_" prometió para sus adentros.

El dejar a la niña en aquella aldea fue una decisión dura pero necesaria, él tenía muchos deberes por el momento que implicaban peligro para los humanos: Cuidar de las tierras del oeste, iniciar un imperio independiente al que su padre le heredó, expandir su reino, pelear contra intrusos imprevistos...vamos, aquello no era ambiente para una niña

—¡Ah, señorita Kagome! ¡Señor Inuyasha!— notó la pequeña a la pareja que se acercaba, con un simpático saludo.

—¡Rin-chan!— contesto la sacerdotisa adelantándose hasta quedar de frente a la niña.— ¡Eh! ¡Que kimono tan bonito! ¿Sesshōmaru lo trajo para ti? Es realmente hermoso, ¡vas a lucir muy bonita con él!

Apremió agachandose a su altura, palmeó su hombro con cariño y una sonrisa acaramelada.

Rin solo alcanzo a entreabrir los labios para agradecer el cumplido, pues cuando la mano de la peli negra toco su cuerpo todo se le nubló.

**"—¿Mami?—la niña llamó mirando a la mujer con insistencia. Ambas se encontraban sentadas debajo de un árbol frondoso que destacaba entre el colorido y majestuoso jardín.— ¿Abuela te llamó así por "Kagome, Kagome"?**

**Canturreó lo último con movimientos de la cabeza, refiriéndose al juego que su misma madre le enseñó días atrás.**

**Ella la miró, sonrió maternalmente y contesto cálida:**

**—No, pequeña. Mi mamá vio un extraño resplandor con la forma de una estrella llamada "Kagome" al momento en que nací y estuve entre sus brazos por primera vez; Este brillo era causado por la perla de Shikon que residía en mi interior, así que es básicamente culpa de esa perla de cuatro almas.**

**Finalizó pasando una mano por el rebelde cabello castaño de la niña.**

**—Aah...¿Y tú, porqué me llamaste Rin? ¿También viste algo en mi interior?**

**La muchacha soltó una risa, negó divertida.**

**—No, verás...—dispuesta a comenzar su tierna anécdota fijo la vista al frente donde un youkai albino acababa de aterrizar elegantemente.—¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Has vuelto!**

**—¡Papiiii! — chilló ella a la par, ambas se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta el demonio blanco. No se le lanzaron encima para atocigarlo con cariños empalagantes, a cambio se detuvieron frente a el y sonrieron con todo el amor del mundo en bienvenida.**

**—Kagome, Rin.— saludó monótono.— Utilicen esto.**

**Y extendió un par de kimonos preciosos e** **idénticos."**

—¿Rin-chan? ¡Rin-chan!— Kagome llamada angustiada, sacudiendo suavemente a la niña de hermosos, y ahora ausentes, ojos castaños.

El "sueño" término tan repentinamente como había comenzado y Rin salió de su transe.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?— parpadeó velozmente para aclararse la vista y enfocar a la muchacha frente a ella.

_"Eso...¿Fue un sueño? ¡Pero si no siquiera estoy durmiendo! Awn, no puede ser ¡cada vez son más frecuentes! ¡Y mas extraños!Ya no quiero seguir con esto, no se que significa y tengo miedo de saberlo_..."

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te mareaste, Rin? ¿Te sientes mal? Ven, siéntate un poco.— y la guió hasta el césped, sujetándole el brazo firmemente con miedo a que desfalleciera.

—No...¡estoy bien! Señorita Kagome, no se angustie, ¡no fue nada!— alegó un tanto desconcertada y recelosa.

_"Enno.. no me gusta mentir! Pero tampoco quiero que se molesten conmigo,no se que pueda decir Inuyasha-sama si le cuento las cosas que sueño"_

—Niña, actúas muy extraño..¿todo esto es porque Sesshomaru te dejo aquí?— inquirió Inuyasha con un movimiento sugestivo de la ceja, ligeramente preocupado; Aquella niña le agradaba, era tan alegre y simpática como Kagome.

—¡Inuyasha!— reprendió la joven (malinterpretado su comentario, claro) halando levemente la orejita peluda del hanyo.

—Etto, eeh...yo, es quee..—Bajo la mirada apenada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tímidamente.—Es sólo que creo que..¡enloquecí!

Mintió de improvisto.

Kagome alzó las cejas desconcertada, Inuyasha la miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

_"¡Keh! Y ahora se viene a dar cuenta, ¡nadie que quiera estar con Sesshōmaru todo el tiempo es una persona cuerda!"_

Pensó el híbrido burlón.

"¿_Qué ah enloquecido_?"

—¿Enloqueciste? Rin...¿Porqué piensas esas cosas?

—Etto...no puedo decírselo, Señorita Kagome, discúlpeme.— "_¡No, No puedo! Ni siquiera yo se que significan esos sueños, no quiero que la señorita Kagome se preocupe..."_

La Miko sonrió comprensiva.

—No te angusties pequeña Rin, yo se que no estas loca como tu aseguras, y si se trata de algo en lo que pueda ayudarte por favor no dudes en pedírmelo, ¿De acuerdo? mira mejor ya no pienses en eso, ven, vayamos a jugar un poco con los niños de la aldea, ¿Quieres? — la tomó suavemente de la mano y ambas caminaron con destino al grupo de niños que se encontraban al pie de la colina.

—Si, ¡De acuerdo!

Mientras la joven Higurashi se enfocaba en distraer y consolar a la niña, el hanyo Inuyasha pensaba seriamente en la manera de disuadir a Rin de aquella loca idea, que a lo mejor solo era una crisis temporal por la distancia que Sesshomaru había puesto entre ellos al dejarla ahí, Humm, habría que mantenerla ocupada en algo ¿Pero en que? ¡Ah! Quizá Kagome o Kaede pudieran enseñarle a usar el arco...

—¡Oye, Rin! ¿Porqué no le...¿¡EH?! ¿A dónde se fueron?— el distraído muchacho comenzó a mirar frenéticamente para todas partes en busca de las chicas, cuando las ubico las miró feo, indignado de que le hayan dejado hablando sólo justo cuando él enfocaba sus mejores pensamientos en ayudar a la niña...

—¡Arrgh! ¡Kagome! ¡Rin! —llamó furioso corriendo hacia ellas. Las aludidas frenaron simultáneas, giraron el rostro y soltaron a la par:

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?— El híbrido se congeló en su lugar sorprendido cuando los mismos ojos castaños e inquisidores le miraron.

_"Pero ¡Pero si son idénticas! ...es verdad, Jinengi lo dijo en alguna ocasión,se parecen bastante_"

—¡Nada! Es...iba a proponerles algo pero mejor las acompaño.— Ambas chicas alzaron una ceja con curiosidad, de nuevo un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Inuyasha.—¡Ay, ya les dije que no se trata de algo importante! ¡Vamos, mejor Dense prisa!

_Nunca me había percatado antes, Kagome y esa chiquilla son demasiado parecidas, ¿Qué significará? ¿Acaso...acaso Kagome es una descendiente de Rin?! No suena tan ilógico, después de todo ella viene del futuro pero, ¡Maldición, algo no me huele bien de todo esto!"_

Y apresuro el paso, pensativo,dejándolas atrás.

—¿Huh?— Ellas se miraron un instante, sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros divertidas.

Ambas chicas avanzaban despreocupadas, charlando animadamente cuando el agudo saludo infantil llamó la atención de la más pequeña:

—¡Nee, Rin-chan! ¡Kagome-sama! ¡Inu! ¡Inu!— chillaron a coro las gemelas.— ¡Por aquí!

—¡Niñas!— saludó Kagome, Rin les contestó con la mano.— Rin, si quieres puedo cuidar de tu kimono mientras vas a jugar, así no va a ensuciarse.

Ofreció amablemente, extendiendo una mano para recibir el nuevo regalo de Sesshōmaru a la niña.

—Si por favor, yo tampoco quiero que se ensucie.— y le entrego la elegante tela antes de echar a correr hacia el grupo de niños.

Kagome e Inuyasha desviaron su trayectoria para ir a sentarse sobre un área cubierta de fresco césped verdusco.

Conforme avanzaba y la distancia entre ella y sus amigos aldeanos se acortaba pudo escuchar más nítidamente el tema que debatían con semblante aburrido, todos mantenían posturas de obvio ocio; pues mientras algunos chicos estaban recostados y bostezaban en repetidas ocasiones, otros más solo intercambiaban miradas somnolientas.

—¿Take-uma?— sugirió una niña animada. Los demás negaron con la misma flojera,acababan de jugar eso.

—¡Daruma-san ga koronda!— chilló alegre Kaname alzando los brazos al cielo. El resto soltó un bufido hastiado, ¡Kaname siempre quería jugar a lo mismo!

—¿Hanaichimonme? — habló la otra gemela un poco dubitativa con un dedo entre los labios.

—¡No! ¡ya jugamos todo eso! — se quejó exasperada una niña chimuela de pómulos sonrosados, las gemelas se encogieron en su lugar y soltaron un "Oh..." Decepcionado, mientras los demás niños corearon un "¡Si es cierto!" Y bajaron la mirada con desgano.

Rin se quedo escuchando la discusión unos instantes más antes de intervenir, ladeando un poco la carita.

—Hmm, ¿Y que tal si jugamos "Kagome Kagome"?— al instante todos los infantes levantaron el rostro para mirarla con curiosidad al identificar su voz.

—¡Rin-chan! — saludaron quienes no la habían visto aún.

—¿Kagome Kagome? — inquirieron otros con interés, que ya habían advertido su chispeante presencia.

La niña asintió sonriente y un poco confundida por la reacción de sus amigos y otro poco por su peculiar capacidad de recordar cosas de manera tan oportuna.

Ella conocía ese juego, antes gustaba de tararear aquella cancioncita cuando su señor le dejaba esperando por largas horas con Ah-Un como única compañía. Ciertamente ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta de donde aprendió ese juego, hasta esa mañana cuando esa fantasía absurda de la señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshomaru cuidando de una niña pequeña le habían refrescado la memoria.

—Si, ¿No saben como se juega?— todos intercambiaron miradas furtivas para ver si alguien más conocía el juego que Rin proponía, sin embargo todos los ojos infantiles reflejaban la misma incógnita.

Negaron.

—Hmm, bueno miren es algo muy simple y divertido, verán...— Y empezó su explicación con señas, gestos y toda clase de movimientos para detallar el mencionado juego. Cantó un par de veces la canción ante las atentas miradas que después de un rato empezaron a sonreír ilusionadas y ansiosas de jugar.

—¡Si, si, si! ¡Juguemos Kagome Kagome!— aplaudían las gemelas dando brinquitos.

—¡Se oye divertido!

—¡Rin-chan, que buena idea!— apremio uno con ánimos renovados.

—Me parece bien, ¿Ese juego lo inventó Kagome-sama? —Se preguntó un chiquillo buscando a la sacerdotisa con la mirada.

—Se oye lindo pero, ¿Quien será el _oni_ primero? ¡yo no eeh!— disputó otra moviendo las manos delante de si.

—Yo opino que Rin-chan sea la primera, es su juego después de todo, ¿Tu qué dices, Rin?

—¡Si, de acuerdo! a mi no me molesta.— asintió alegre y se fue saltando al medio de la rueda de niños que acababa de formarse. Ahí se sentó en cuclillas y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.— ¡Ya, estoy lista!

Los niños se miraron sonriendo con complicidad y sujetaron sus manos.

**"Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula**"

Kagome que estaba mirando a los niños jugar, sonrió con el ambiente ameno que el sonido de las risas infantiles había desatado.

—Ah, es tan relajante estar de esta manera.— confesó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del pacífico instante. Un rayo de sol ilumino su rostro y ella sintió que la cálida sensación le llegaba hasta el alma. Se sentía tan feliz.

**¿cuándo la abandonará?**

Inuyasha que estaba sentado a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos metidas en las mangas de su haory se mantenía callado, e irónicamente, fue eso lo que llamó la atención de la Miko. Abrió los ojos inquieta por la repentina actitud de su amado, le miró insistente, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y coloco una mano con suavidad sobre su brazo.

**¿En la noche o el amanecer?**

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Kagome?

**la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan**

—Inuyasha Estas muy callado, ¿pasa algo malo?— inquirió preocupada. El entre abrió los labios para responder, para confiarle su reciente descubrimiento y su mal augurio sobre este, sin embargo, la tierra tembló en aquel instante, Kagome, extrañada, se puso de pie y volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia el bosque como deseando retrasar lo que estaba por llegar, ahí observó aterrorizada como un par de árboles gigantes sacudían sus copas con violencia y luego caían con un golpe hueco. Una parvada de aves blancas huyeron despavoridas dispersandose por el cielo.

Rin, sintió una presencia obscura detrás de si, a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados pudo observar claramente la sonrisa cínica de un hombre que estaba rodeado de tinieblas, sus ojos del color de la sangre centellaron siniestros destacando entre el flequillo de rizos obscuros que le cubrían la frente.

**¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**

—Te encontré, pequeña Rin.— declaró una voz sombría en su oído, un escalofrío helado recorrió la espalda de la niña; Ella soltó un grito de puro terror. Todos los niños se detuvieron, mirararon asustados a Rin que se encontraba temblando y al borde del llanto sobre el suelo.

—¿Rin-chan...?

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Ah! ¡algo esta acercándose! ¿Qué cosa será?— habló para si la miko, mirando ansiosamente el horizonte por donde _eso _se aproximaba_._

Inuyasha se incorporó de un salto, mirando en la misma dirección que Kagome, comenzó a gruñir inquieto por aquel aroma pútrido que se acercaba.

Los niños miraron a la joven pareja tensarse y supieron que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué es? Que presencia tan maligna..¡no es algo común!— declaró retrocediendo un par de pasos con la mano sobre el corazón, que le advertía que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Inuyasha desenvaino a Tessaiga adoptando una posición defensiva.

—¡Maldición, se dirige hacia acá!—masculló sin apartar la vista del frente.

—¡Inuyasha, los niños!— Él híbrido dio un asentimiento determinado, corrió a inhumana velocidad y se llevó en brazos a varios chiquillos que quedaron observando con temor y ansiedad la misma dirección que la Miko.

—¿Qué estan esperando? ¡Vengan conmigo, dense prisa!— les llamó toscamente a algunos que se habían congelado en su sitio mirando mas árboles que caían a causa de quien sabe que Clase de mounstros gigantescos, La mayoría atendió al hanyô, corriendo detrás de él, que se alejaba dando saltos hábiles para llevárselos lejos de ahí.

Pero una niña de hermosas orbes castañas se quedó estática en su lugar observando con pavor escrito en los ojos una mirada roja que le perforaba el alma.

Otro temblor sacudió la tierra, una presencia maligna comenzó a nublar el ambiente, una neblina de un ponzoñoso color violeta serpenteaba por el suelo.

Kagome se disponía a seguir a Inuyasha, cuando asustada, se dio cuenta de que Rin no se había movido.

—¿Rin? ¡Corre! ¡Rápido, huye de aquí! ¡Rin, huye! ¡Ahora!— gritó la mujer, pero la niña solo se envolvió en un Dejavú devastador.

Esa voz angustiada, esos ojos desesperados, esa suplica para que huyera...

—Mami, nunca me dejes...— alcanzó a musitar antes de sentise desfallecer.

_"Rin, ahora mismo llegare a ti"_

—¡Gokuryuuha!—Soltó enérgicamente una voz dura desde las penumbras del bosque, saltando detrás del devastador torbellino de energía que rápidamente arrasó con todo a su paso, levantando una densa capa de tierra que ocultó cualquier rastro de vida.

—¡RIN!—

Todo sucedió en un instante, de un segundo a otro Kagome ya se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente hacia Rin a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían sintiendo el corazon palpitar desbocado en su garganta, un sudor frío perlarle la frente y una opresión en el pecho que le cortaba el aire.

—¡Abajo, Rin!— gritó abalanzándose sobre ella para dejarse caer al suelo, rodeándole con los brazos, cubrió a la niña con su cuerpo dejándola debajo de si. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y desvió el rostro para evitar que alguna de las partículas terrosas que comenzaban a flotar en el aire le lastimarán la vista.

El fuerte viento que anticipaba la llegada del vórtice giratorio le haló el cabello con fuerza hacia atrás, intentando arrebatarla del piso.

Levantó un poco la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando distinguió de entre la densa capa de tierra que se había levantado a una silueta acercarse corriendo a velocidad sorprendente. Esquivando con generosa habilidad los obstáculos que se habían desatado al aire, trozos grandes de madera, ramas gruesas de árboles antiguos, piedras de dimensiones irregulares y todo tipo de objetos que se revolvían entre las corrientes violentas del tornado.

—¡INUYASHA! ... ¡Aah!—gritó cuando algo de dura consistencia estampó contra su cabeza, haciéndola caer de espaldas, soltar a Rin y perder la consciencia.

Todo se volvió obscuro.

—.—.—

— ¡KAGOME! — escuchó que la llamaban lejanamente. Ella abrió los ojos perezosa y se incorporó despacio, sentándose con torpeza comenzó a mirar su alrededor aún desubicada.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¡Auch! — se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza cuando una pequeña punzada le pincho la frente. Tocó con suavidad y mirando sus dedos se percató de unas manchitas carmines ensuciaban su piel, estaba sangrando, no era grave pero le dolía. Seguramente se había lastimado con alguna piedra cuando se lanzó al suelo para proteger a Rin y...

—¿EH? ¿¡Y RIN?! — un gemido pequeño a su lado le contestó.—¿Huh? ¡Rin!

Se inclinó precipitada sobre la pequeña, y con la vista preocupada le recorrió el cuerpo en busca de una lesión grave.

La niña se encontraba recostada aún inconsciente junto a ella, tenía varios raspones sobre el rostro, el cabello revuelto con tierra y algunas hojas y el kimono desaliñado pero estaba a salvo.

La Miko suspiró aliviada. Inuyasha llegó en ese momento eufórico, se plantó frente a ella de un salto y desenvaino a Tessaiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? — pausó para mirarla fugazmente sobre su hombro, ella lo miró desde el suelo y dio un asentimiento. Él regresó la vista al frente notablemente enojado.—¡Tú! ¿Quien demonios eres?

—¿Ah?— la Miko inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado para mirar al aludido. Encontrándose con un...bueno, por la espalda ancha y la alta estatura, supuso que era un hombre, aunque dudó un instante por el largo de su cabellera azabache, que caía en cascada sedosa casi hasta sus rodillas, al final se convenció de que se trataba de un muchacho.

No, no un muchacho cualquiera, un _yôukai_ que por cierto no parecía tener la más mínima intención de responderle al peli plata.

El sujeto comenzaba a agazaparse hacia adelante, preparándose a atacar tiñendo sus garras en un extraño resplandor azul, esperaba un solo movimiento en falso para terminar lo que su padre había empezado. Toda su concentración estaba en un solo objetivo. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sólo necesitaba un segundo más y...

—¡Argh! ¡Responde! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU!?

Los gritos rudos del hanyô sobresaltaron al otro hombre peli negro haciéndole saltar en su lugar. Se distrajo un fugaz instante, ¡únicamente le llevó un par de segundos voltear a fulminar con la mirada a Inuyasha! Y aún así lo perdió de vista, ¡Esa fracción de minuto le basto a Naraku para escapar de ahí!

Lo había perdido, otra vez.

Gruño guturalmente por lo bajo, un aura maligna comenzó a resplandecer a su alrededor, creciendo junto con su furia.

—Maldición...— susurró una voz ronca. ¡Estaba así de atraparlo! ¡ARGH! ¡Quería correr y extrangular lentamente al híbrido por haberlo distraído! ¡Asesinarlo lenta y deliciosamente!

—Maldito, ¡Dime de donde has sacado esa espada del demonio! Infeliz, ¡Contesta!

No..."—_La indiferencia es tu mejor arma, Shirōumaru_" había dicho su padre "_Nunca muestres furia o sabrán tu punto débil_" aconsejaba antes de cada entrenamiento "_Recuerda que_...

Bah! ¿Saben que? ¡Al carajo los consejos de su padre! ¡La indiferencia podía irse lentamente a la chucha junto con Inuyasha!

—Tú...imbécil...— comenzó temblando de ira, un remolino de energía demoníaca lo envolvió. Sus ojos se inyectaron de intenso color rojo y sus marcas de youkai adquirieron tonos y dimensiones más marcados.

Oh si, eso fue lo último de su paciencia. Dio media vuelta para encarar al híbrido, y le dio la mirada más llena de desprecio y desaprobación que pudo encontrarse.

—¿¡Así que no piensas responder eh?! ¡Bien! ¡Ahora mismo te haré pagar los daños que has causado! ¡KAZE NO KIZ...

—Osuwari, Inuyasha.—siseó entre colmillos con una vena gigante palpitándole sobre la frente y un tic amenazando descomponer su semblante "sereno"

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Gritó Inuyasha incrédulo cuando el collar comenzó a tiritar obedientemente y lo haló con rudeza para estamparle la cara de lleno al suelo.

La tierra vibró ante la atónita espectadora cuando el híbrido quedó enterrado por completo en el barro, formando un cráter gigante a su alrededor.

"¿_Q-quien es este hombre? ¿Como puede ser capaz de activar el collar de dominación? ¡Pero si la anciana Kaede dijo que sólo yo podía usar ese conjuro!"_

Pensaba kagome pasmada en su lugar.

**—FIN DEL CAPÍTULO—**

—Gracias a todos los que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un review, es una de las cosas más importantes para un autor pues así se da cuenta si lo que esta haciendo es bueno o no—

¿Les gustó? ¿Continuo o no con esta locura?

—¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews?—

¡Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!

:)


	3. Causa y Efecto

**Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshōmaru, ni él ni Inuyasha y CO. Me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**N/A**: ¡Hola! Eh vuelto desde las profundidades de la falta de inspiración XD Lamentó la demora, procurare que no vuelva a suceder (: ¡Ah si! ¡Gracias kilométricas a las personas que se animaron al dejarme un review! Ustedes me animan a continuar escribiendo, así que este Fic es por y para ustedes (:

_—Cursiva_ los recuerdos y/o pensamientos n.n Espero no confundirlos (:

Y ahora...tres, dos, uno...

* * *

"_Tap,Tap"_

_Resonaban los pasos firmes y elegantes del pequeño primogénito, como el constante golpeteo de la lluvia sobre los vitrales colosales que filtraban el paisaje nublado al interior del castillo._

_Un hipeo comenzó a escucharse lejanamente, frunció las cejas con ligereza pero no abandonó su caminar ni quitó su vista del frente. Definitivamente, pensó él, no podría ser más escandalosa._

_Pero, ¡Oh, dulce sorpresa! Ella definitivamente podía serlo; pues como si de un duelo se tratara, un llanto vibrante y de intensidad ascendente le rompió los tímpanos apenas concluyo sus quejas internas._

_—Maldición.— masculló hastiado y molesto cuando confirmó sus sospechas. Casi añoraba las noches de luna llena, cuando su lado humano le reducía el sensible oído._

_Otro gemido agudo coreó sus disgustos._

_Sintió la necesidad de suspirar cansino pero de cualquier manera se abstuvo y completando lo que le faltaba de camino se detuvo en seco frente al magnífico portón de caobas extranjeras._

_Dispuesto a evidenciar los grandiosos modales que sus padres le inculcaron, levantó una mano hecha puño para llamar a la puerta y esperar el acaramelado: "Shirōu cariño, ven aquí. Hay alguien que quiere conocerte" de su amable madre, sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de trayecto cuando la "dulce" voz de Kagome resonó por toda la estancia._

_—¡¿Entonces es eso lo que piensas?! ¡Con qué de eso se trataba! ¡Nosotros no te importamos! ¿¡Verdad?!_

_Ah, vale, ahora ya sabía de quien había heredado tal capacidad pulmonar la chiquilla._

_El niño se inclinó sutilmente hacia la habitación. El silencio de su padre le hizo imaginar sus rasgos duros mirando con frialdad a Kagome._

_—S-supongo que si dependiera de ti jamás habrías permitido el nacimiento de nuestra hija, ¿No es cierto?—su tono tenía ahora un deje sombrío, supo que baja había bajado la vista para cubrirse los ojos cristalinos con el flequillo.—Su existencia es un mero error tuyo..._

_Un respingo se escucho. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño._

_—Silencio.— advirtió una filosa voz masculina, amenazante a pesar de no levantar el tono.— Nada puede valer tanto como la vida de Rin..._

_Concluyó el daiyoukai suavizando su timbre._

_Ella jadeo de sorpresa, él se mantuvo inmutable y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Fue como una cuchilla clavándo su pecho._

_—¿C-como la llamaste?— inquirió su madre, su tristesa disminuida y su ternura reluciente. Él no respondió porque sabía que la Miko había escuchado claramente— Rin, ¿no? Mi pequeña Rin._

_Susurró entré arrumacos, acercándose a él sonriendo dulcemente, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Lord que sostenía estoico un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas._

_Un gruñido ligero le secundó desde la garganta del joven heredero, que contraía los labios en una mueca molesta mostrando sus blancos colmillos._

_Estaba enojado, ¿O quizá, se trataba únicamente de celos fraternales, como cualquier niño de ocho años que recibe a una nueva hermana? No, definitivamente estaba enojado._

_Había vivido la mitad de su corta vida sin su padre, que se dignó en aparecer cinco años después de su nacimiento. Y cuando al fin decidió aceptar a un "Hanyō" como heredero, este apenas le diriga la mirada fuera de los entrenamientos._

_Shirōu se gastaba cada día en entrenar, volverse más fuerte para su padre, ganarse aquella mirada orgullosa que sólo guardaba para si mismo el arrogante gran youkai._

_Se sentía herido._

_Mientras a el le llevó tres años recibir un gélido "Al menos, tus movimientos infantiles han dejado de ser tan predecibles" (Que para el niño peli negro era el equivalente a una ovación de pie) A aquella chiquilla escandalosa le costó un día y medio desde su nacimiento encabezar la lista de las cosas importantes para el señor del Oeste_.

Aquel dia, recordó Shirōu, habia estado tan furioso como en ese momento...Bueno, quizá en aquella ocasión no deseaba tanto asesinar al causante de su furia como ahora quería hacerlo con el híbrido.

—¡Inuyasha!— grito la Miko angustiada, y corrió hasta el hanyo caído.

—¡Pero de que demonios se trata esto! — gritó de pronto él desenterrando su cara del fango fulminó al collar halandolo duramente entre sus garras, Sobresaltando a su compañera en el proceso.

_"Este imbécil, ¡Cómo rayos pudo activar el collar! ¡La vieja Kaede dijo que sólo Kagome podía hacerlo funcionar! Arrgh, ¡Maldición! _

—¡Estúpida Kaede, con su estúpido collar de dominación!

Inuyasha Tenía el rostro cubierto de barro y el hechizo de dominación aún ejercía cierta gravedad sobre su cuerpo que le impedían ponerse de pie.

Le había dolido y se veía ridículo, pero Shirōumaru no pensó lo mismo, el seguía enojado. Muy enojado.

Un gemidito esporádico acaparo por completo la atención de los presentes, una queja diminuta proveniente del cuerpo maltrecho de Rin.

—¡No, Rin! ¡Espera por favor, no la lastimes!

Gimiteo la miko cuando en un fugaz movimiento que escapaba de la vista, el joven youkai ya estaba agachado a la altura de la niña sosteniéndola sobre su regazo.

—¿Eh? ¡Bastardo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima!— Gruñó un furioso Inuyasha, ya preparando a Tessaiga.

Él olía peligro en aquel idiota, destilaba arrogancia y frialdad. Le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Nada puede ser tan valioso como la vida de Rin.—Ignorando las réplicas de la pareja, parafraseó a su padre, recordando que la primera vez que estuvo de acuerdo con eso, el tenía a su hermana en la misma posición. Una mirada de la niña y él quedo encandilado y juró protegerla con su vida misma si era necesario.

—¡Maldito! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Aléjate de ella de una vez!

—¡Espera Inuyasha!—intervino Kagome, plantandose frente al Hanyō con determinación.

Ella escucho con claridad la dulce declaración del Inu-youkai. Él estaba feliz de verla, no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño. Lo supo en cuanto esos frívolos ojos dorados que irradiaban ira cambiaron a unos llenos de cariño y compasión al abrazar a la niña.

—¿Eh? ¡Kagome, que estas haciendo! ¡Hazte a un lado!

—Inuyasha...el no parece tener intenciones de hacerle daño a Rin, ¿No lo ves?— probó tranquilizarlo con dulzura.

El híbrido la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿¡Pero qué estas diciendo?! ¡No lo defiendas Kagome! ¡Si el infeliz no quisiera dañarla ni siquiera hubiera usado a esa maldita espada para empezar!

—Si, eso ya lo se pero...a mi no me parece alguien malvado.

—¡¿Quéee?! ¡No podemos confiar en el! ¡Además como rayos explicas que pueda activar el collar de dominación!

—Bueno, eso si es desconcertante pero si esperamos un poco quizá el quiera explicarnos.— concluye bajando la mirada para mirarse los dedos con los que jugaba. Se siente un poco avergonzada por su descabellada solicitud.

El peli plata entro en un dilema mental, por un lado estaba el inminente peligro que el sujeto representaba y por otro, La dulzura de Kagome al darle segundas oportunidades a los psicópatas siempre era acertada.

Tras desvariar un poco entre tartamudeos Inuyasha soltó un "¡Keh! Cómo sea, de cualquier forma cuando llegue Sesshōmaru lo hará pedazos" Y se cruzó de brazos indignado, ¿O resignado? Quien sabe, cuando se trataba de una petición de Kagome él nunca se negaba.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí, Shirōumaru hacia oídos sordos de las discusiones de la pareja. El mundo a su alrededor había dejado de importar ahora que la había encontrado.

—Rin, despierta.— llamó él, su voz suave como un susurro.—Rin

La más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en sus labios, sintiendo algo cálido iluminar su interior cuando sujeto a la niña entre sus brazos.

Se sintió...¿Feliz? Creía que esa era la palabra adecuada. También sintió nostalgia, ¿Cuantos años debieron pasar para volver a tenerla junto a si? ¿Cuanta sangre debió ser derramada para salvar a la adorable princesa del oeste?

Demasiadas muertes, mucha maldad, luchas incansables, exhaustivos viajes en el tiempo pero al final, todo había válido la pena. porque ahora Rin estaba a su lado, estaba a salvo.

El sol que se colaba entre las hojas le deslumbro la vista lo suficiente para únicamente poder distinguir una silueta dueña de ciertos rasgos que..

—¿S-Sesshomaru sama?—musito ella un poco aturdida despertando de su inconsciencia, los ojos dorados que la miraban con bondad se agrandaron en desconcierto

—¿Sesshōmaru sama?

_"Lo supuse, Rin ah estado en contacto constante con mis padres. No deseo descubrir la magnitud de los cambios que su presencia ah influido en el futuro"_

Casi sintió deseos de suspirar frustrado, pero se abstuvo, ya después podía encargarse de eso.

—¡Rin!

—¿Hnn? ¿Kagome -san? ¿Cómo es que se encuentra bien? ¡No me diga que eh vuelto a morir!

Inquirió palideciendo y con ojos incrédulos mientras se incorporaba lentamente Mirando a la Miko.

¿¡_Muerto_?!

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Rin?— su voz destilo furia, sus ojos se tornaban carmines.

La niña, percatandose de que aquella voz de terciopelo no era la de su gran señor, giró el rostro hacia su emisor.

—Etto...¿Quién es usted?

"_¡Ah, se parece mucho al señor Sesshomaru_!" Apremio ella en mente, percatandose de su error al confundirlos, pero justificandose por el inmenso parecido entre ambos. Su cabello parecía tener la misma caída elegante, sólo que al extraño Inu-youkai pelinegro, el flequillo le cubría por completo la frente. ¡Y sus ojos! parecian hechos del mismo oro gélido.

_"¿Rin, no puedes reconocerme_?"

La sorpresa en el gesto de los presentes se acentuó.

—¿Eh? Rin, ¿Tu no lo conoces?

"_Madre, ¿Tampoco eres capaz de darte cuenta? ¿Qué demonios sucede?"_

—Pues, no creo haberlo visto antes, ¿Porqué piensa eso señorita Kagome?

—Kagome creo que esta vez te equivocaste, ¡Este sujeto y Rin no se conocen!

un gruñido gutural comenzó desde la garganta del youkai, algo andaba terriblemente mal. No sabía a ciencia cierta que tan _atrás_ había ido pero suponía que para esos días él ya debía de haber nacido.

—Miko.— solicitó a la par que sujetaba un brazo delgado de la niña, deteniendola, cuando esta intentaba alejarse a gatas de él.— ¿Dónde duerme tu cachorro?

Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Ella se puso azul y él de un intenso color rojo.

—¿Mi cachorro...?

—¡Q-que tonterías estas diciendo! ¡Estas demente, nosotros no tenemos ningún hijo! Y aún si fuera así, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría acercarte a él!?

—Inuyasha...— musito ella con devoción, habia amor en su mirada y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Hum? ¡La señorita Kagome y el señor Inuyasha no tienen ningún bebe!

"¿Nosotros?" "¿Kagome e Inuyasha?" "¿Amor en su mirada?"

Sintió que la cabeza le explotaba y el tic en su ojo regresaba , ¡Aquello ya era demasiado! ¿Qué carajo había sucedido? ¡Exigía una endemoniada explicación en ese instante!

Su hermana no lo reconocía, su madre parecía enamorada de su medio tío, Inuyasha parecía ni acordarse de Kikyo y...A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? Él youkai no solía apartarse de la señora del Oeste por mucho tiempo, mucho menos para dejarla en brazos del hanyo platinado.

Tan absuelto en sus pensamientos, no se percato de la fuerza que aplico sobre el brazo de la niña, sacándole un quejido.

—¡Auch! ¡No, suelteme! ¡Me esta haciendo daño!

—Suficiente,Rin.—habló él con voz profunda,fría.—Yo, Shirōumaru, no toleraré más tus estúpidos juegos infantiles.

—¿Shirōumaru?

—¿Cuál es el problema de este tipo? Es demasiado arrogante.— masculló el hanyo con desagrado.

Kagome miró al muchacho, percatandose que el duro semblante inexpresivo había regresado a sus fracciones. También pudo notar la manera en que el aura demoniaca se extendía por su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se tensó con la voz filosa que el sujeto uso para amenazar a Rin. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru hacia eso. Comenzó a gruñir presagiando el peligro.

Rin lo miró asustada con grandes ojos castaños, encogiendose sobré su cuerpo. Ese Shirōumaru le daba miedo, y eso no era normal porque a ella siempre le habían atemorizado más los bandidos que los youkai.

Shirōumaru estrecho los ojos hacia la niña y en un instante la tomo debajo de su brazo, se materializó como una gigantesco bola de energía y salió disparado de ahí con Rin.

La velocidad de su vuelo levantó una capa grande de tierra y revoloteo los cabellos de la Miko y el Inu-hanyo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ese bastardo ¡Ah escapado!

—¿Qué? ...¡¿Donde esta Rin!?— preguntó ansiosa mirando frenéticamente para todas partes.

—¡Maldito! ¡Regresa aquí!

Sólo hubo un resplandor, una ráfaga de viento temible y luego la niña ya no estaba a su lado.

—Inuyasha...ese hombre, se ah llevado a Rin, ¡Pronto, tenemos que alcanzarles!

Él híbrido despego su fulminante mirada del cielo para enfocar a Kagome que lo veía con súplica y desesperación...¿Desde cuándo ella y Rin se habían vuelto tan cercanas?

Como fuera, aplacó sus dudas para mas tarde. Dio un asentimiento decidido y se acuclilló para que su prometida pudiera montárse en su espalda, preparado a correr a inhumana velocidad una voz gélida le detuvo en seco

—Inuyasha.—llamó él, estoico,

—¡Sesshōmaru!

—¿Algo le ah pasado a Rin?

—Sesshōmaru...— reconoció la azabache, lo miro con lástima. Sesshomaru no lo paso por alto, no le agradó—Ella...Rin...etto

Comenzó sin saber exactamente que decir. Creyó pensar que se pondría furioso y estallaría en su verdadera forma. No era justo, la única humana que el Daiyoukai protegía y probablemente quería estaba en peligro

Pero él se mantuvo impasible, ignorándola.

—Eh percibido la energía de Sōunga.—continuó, mirando a su medio hermano sin emociones.— Sin embargo su esencia ah desaparecido junto con la de Rin. ¿Qué es lo que ah sucedido? Demando saberlo.

Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron su disparatada, a juzgar del demonio albino, explicación ante el gesto plano de Sesshomaru que sólo cambió un par de ocasiones para fruncir un poco las cejas o apretar los labios formando una línea recta.

—Así que se fue al noroeste.—habló solemne al fin.— Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"_Resiste, Rin_"

E inclino su cuerpo al frente, dispuesto a despegar su vuelo.

—¡Espera, Sesshōmaru!

La voz ruda del Hanyō lo detuvo, lanzo una mirada "impaciente" por sobré su hombro para mirar a su hermano.

—Iremos contigo.— respondió una decidida Miko.

—No necesito que estorben mi camino, Rin no es alguien que les concierna.

—¡Bastardo, no estoy pidiendo tu autorización!

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, tu eres el bastardo.

—¡Idiota, tu...

—¡Basta! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru por favor, este no es momento para discutir.

—Basta de perder mi tiempo. Inuyasha, un indefenso híbrido no es en absoluto indispensable. Mucho menos una humana débil.

Y dicho esto, emprendió vuelo.

"_Aygh, es un grosero_!" Pensó la Miko indignada.

—Vamos Kagome, su rastro aún esta en el aire, podemos seguirle!

—¡Si!

* * *

El viento helado ocilaba sus platinados cabellos al ritmo de su impetuosa velocidad, que aumentaba a medida que surcaba el cielo.

Sobre volando los majestuosos follajes verdes del Sengoku, Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

Era imposible, increíble, absurdo y no lo comprendía. Eso no le gustaba, él no estaba acostumbrado a no entender las cosas. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo aceptar que tu olfato captaba no otra cosa si no el aroma de tu sangre? Flotando en el ambiente, aumentando a medida que él se acercaba a las columnas rocosas que ilustraban el fondo del interminable bosque.

De nuevo, imposible. Inuyasha no podía estar herido, el hanyo iba corriendo detrás de él, jadeante, intentando seguirle el paso y...y ahí terminaban las posibilidades de que algún descendiente de Inu no taisho estuviera herido y sangrante.

Kagome jadeo asombrada.

—¡Puedo percibir una gran concentración de energía maligna!

"_si se trata de ese hombre entonces Rin corre un grave peligro. No debí haberme confiado de esa manera, si algo malo llegase a pasarle yo...¡nunca me lo voy a perdonar!_

Pensó arrepentida, y oculto el rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Oye, Sesshomaru! ¿También percibes el aroma de esa sangre?

—No hagas más preguntas estúpidas, Inuyasha. Apresurate.— por supuesto que lo sentia.

"_Bastardo_" pensó el hanyo.

—¿¡Sangre?! ¡¿Acaso Rin esta...?

—No Kagome, esta esencia no pertenece a un humano, es un Yōukai el que fue herido.

La imagen del monumental Inu-youkai peli negro le llego a la mente de golpe

—¿Shirōumaru era su nombre? ¿Él es quien esta herido?

La atención del Lord del oeste fue captada con ese nombre, su oído sensible se enfoco en la mujer de su hermano.

"¿_Shirōumaru_?"

—No lo se Kagome, esta sangre no huele muy diferente de lo que lo hago yo o Sesshōmaru. No puedo entender de que se trata.

Habló Inuyasha pensativo.

La Miko llevó un pulgar entre sus labios y mordisqueo nerviosamente su uña. ¿Y si aquello era una trampa?

Inuyasha apresuro su carrera. Sesshōmaru imprimió más velocidad a su vuelo. Kagome sintió la brisa golpearle la cara con más fuerza. Los tres fruncieron el ceño conforme se aceraban. Un aura gigante de enfermizo tono púrpura irradiaba rayos de yoki, marchitando la vida a su alrededor.

"Ese aroma"

"Esa presencia"

"Esa esencia..."

—¡NARAKU! — Exclamaron los tres cuando llegaron a la zona muerta del bosque. Los árboles frondoso era apenas troncos pútridos con ramas secas, varios cadáveres pequeños de animales silvestres se regaban a los pies de una esfera de energía tóxica que envolvía al hanyo que ellos dieron por muerto tres años atrás.

"¡N-no puede ser posible!"

"¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? ¡Cómo puede seguir con vida este sujeto!"

"Absurdo"

—¡Kagome, quédate aquí! — el hanyo la puso delicadamente en el suelo, desenvaino a Tessaiga y Sesshomaru hizo lo propio con Bakusaiga.

...

De frente al villano híbrido, un youkai con armadura maltrecha maldecía su suerte.

—¿Qué sucede joven Shirōumaru? ¿No deseaba reencontrarse con su familia? ¿No era que deseaba volver por su hermana, la pequeña R-

El heredero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y frunció el ceño sin tratar de evitarlo. Gruñó furioso, aquel maldito estaba consiguiendo sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Cállate! — irrumpió duramente levantando a Sōunga por sobre su cabeza, evocó un remolino de energía roja que envolvió la espada y materializo un colosal dragón rojizo por detrás de si— ¡HIRYŪHAA!(*)

Gritó al instante blandiendo con fuerza la espada de la conquista, el dragón abrió las fauces y soltando un rugido sonoro se avalanzó hacia Naraku, llevando consigo todo el poder almacenado de la espada.

Una ráfaga de fuego cortó el aire, precipitando su energía hacia el híbrido de repulsivos tentáculos que se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa burlona y un brillo de ingeniosa maldad en su mirada carmín.

—¡Danza del dragón!—Exclamó una voz femenina mirando con determinación a Shirōu. Con un grácil movimiento de su abanico, intervinó una joven youkai que levitaba sobre una pluma.

Los remolinos que aparecieron a voluntad de la tenyō absorbieron el fuego que el joven mandó.

—¡Kagura! — siseó entre colmillos con rabia, reteniendo la mirada escarlata con desafío. —¡Agck! ¡Maldición!

Masculló ante la sensación lacerante que punzo su cuello de nuevo, sintió el tibio líquido carmesí correr por su pecho. Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, su equilibrio trastabillaba junto con su consciencia; Si seguía perdiendo sangre así moriría pronto.

—¡Asegúrate de no meterte en nuestros asuntos, híbrido!— gritó ella burlesca, batiendo nuevamente su abanico, una rafaga de cuchillas volaron directo al tarō. Este coloco la espada frente a si en un absurdo intento de protegerse. Sin duda hubiera salido muy lastimado de no ser por la magnífica intervención de Inuyasha, que llegó plantandose de un salto con el colmillo de acero en su máxima forma.

—¡Kongosohaa!— exclamó él, y millones de pequeñas puntas de diamante atravesaron el viento en dirección a la tenyō.—¡Naraku! ¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo es posible que tu continúes con vida?!

Inquirió furioso mostrando los colmillos.

Pero ella planeó hasta mantenerse flotando al lado de su creador, esquivando las lanzas de diamante por poco.

Sesshōmaru tambien llegó justo en ese momento y no paso nada por alto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y pensó: _¿Sōunga? ¿Naraku? ¿Kagura? ...Estaba en lo correcto, las energías que percibí antes era en verdad irradiada por ellos, aún así ¿Cómo han conseguido regresar del inframundo_?"

—¡Ah! ¡Joven Inuyasha! Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez, casi comenzaba a echar de menos tu impulsividad.

—¿¡Cómo?!

...

—¡Kikyo-sama! ¡Por favor, resista un poco más!

—No, yo no voy a permitirme morir de esta manera tan despreciable.—musitó la aludida determinada a no desaparecer en campo de energía espiritual que materializaba con una mano elevada al cielo, mientras que con la otra cubría un hueco sangrante a la altura de su corazón.

Rin estaba hincada a su lado abrazada a su cuerpo, sus ojos mostraban el terror más puro.

—¿Huh? ¿K-Kikyo?— inquirió Inuyasha girando el rostro hacia donde las voces provenían.

Todo su alrededor se volvió obscuro, dejo de importar. Él solo pudo enfocar a la herida sacerdotisa que luchaba por no dejar caer su defensa contra el veneno de Naraku. Su corazón latió desenfrenado, su estómago se estrujo con la emoción de un precioso reencuentro. La parte de el que había muerto junto con la Miko de lacios cabellos brinco en regocijo.

—¡KIKYŌ!

—N-no podré resistir mucho más...

—¡Kikyo-sama!

Ella desfalleció en aquel instante, ya estaba demasiado débil. Él la vio precipitarse hacia el suelo y a su campo de protección caer. Inuyasha corrió en su auxilio, la sujeto entre sus brazos acoplandola a su regazo Antes de que pudiera tocar el piso.

—Kikyō...en en verdad eres tú...Kikyo...

—¡Inuyasha-sama! — gimoteó Rin, inconsolable, con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, creyendo muerta a la mujer que la había mantenido a salvo.

A varios metros de ahí, Kagome permanecía tensa y con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, apretando el ceño y frunciendo los labios pero sin ápices de vida en los ojos. También había sudor causado por el esfuerzo que implicaba una batalla interna, perlandole la frente.

_"¿Q-que esta sucediendo? ¿¡Porqué no puedo mover mi cuerpo?! ¿Porqué ahora? ¡No puedo!"_

Su gesto mostraba angustia, y estaba abrumada por la incomprensión.

_"No tengas miedo, Kagome_" una voz amable pidió dentro de su conciencia. Pero ella por supuesto respingó y abrió los ojos asustada.

"Esto es...¡Alguien esta tratando de poseer mi cuerpo! ¡Ah!" pensó aterrada. Jadeó cuando sintió un palpitar sacudir su cuerpo desde dentro. Eso fue lo último de sus fuerzas: se dejo caer al piso de rodillas.

Pasaron unos instantes donde la muchacha permanecio temblando en el suelo, antes de que levantará el rostro hacia Naraku y su extensión. Estrechó la mirada hacia ellos. Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia donde el hanyo, Rin, y la otra Miko estaban.

—¿Kagome...?— Inuyasha inquirió confuso, siguiendo con la vista el andar determinado de su amada sacerdotisa, que no les dio una sola mirada al agacharse a su lado para tomar el arco y flechas de Kikyo.

* * *

Naraku, soltó un bufido jocoso.

—Es suficiente, Kagura. Al parecer tenemos invitados imprevistos, lo adecuado sería planear una reunión apta para ellos, ¿No te parece eso más razonable?

—Si esos son tus deseos no puedo oponerme, marchemos entonces.

—Me temo, Naraku, que no puedo permitir que escapes. Realmente has conseguido hacerme enfadar al desafiarme de esta manera...¿Ignorar mis deseos de enviarte a las pútridas profundidades de infierno? No, no puedo pasarlo por alto.

—¡Ah! ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! Su presencia siempre es bienvenida ante mi humilde persona, pero lamento decirle que por esta ocasión no podré atenderle como es debido. Una verdadera lástima si me permite decirlo,pero ya será...pronto.

Algo se removió dentro del corazón de Kagura, un latido que no deseaba complacer a Naraku en todo. Un _algo_ que la voz de Sesshomaru revivió.

Por un instante, su mirada del color del carmín brillo con destellos de vida.

—¿Se..ssho..maru?— llamó la doncella deseosa de libertad que aún vivía en su interior, pero él ni se molestó en mirarla. Aquella no era Kagura, no era la misma mujer por la que sintió compasión por primera y quizá única vez.

Naraku lo notó. Estrecho la mirada con recelo hacia su hija, uno de sus tentáculos (Que ahora parecían ser más abundantes y delgados) presionó una perla diminuta de color azul. Kagura perdió entonces todo recuerdo y sentimiento pasados.

Él antiguo Onigumo fijó su vista en un debilitado InuYoukai pelinegro.

—Dije que ya era hora de marcharnos Kagura, pero antes, creo que debes terminar con el insignificante hijo del señ-

—¡Naraku! ¡Cobarde! ¡Esta vez no permitiré que los lastimes!— sentenció con certeza, una voz amenazante y segura que en Kagome, en contadas ocasiones se escuchaba.— ¡KITE!

Habilidosamente lanzó una flecha que corto el aire fugazmente .

Él, que se mantenía burlesco y socarrón, borró su mueca por una de ligero miedo cuando vio la flecha envuelta en potente energía púrpura certeza precipitarse hacia su pecho.

—Imposible...¿¡Esa flecha es de...? ¡ACK!— su frase jamás pudo ser completada, pues el dardo lo atravesó y con él un dolor incontenible. La escudriñó cuidadosamente. Ella mantenía la vista fija en él con rencor.

La comprensión ilumino sus rasgos, recuperando su media sonrisa.

—Ah, es un placer tenerte de frente nuevamente, "Kagome".— enfatizó Burlesco su nombre, ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada y tenso nuevamente el arco.— Pero como eh dicho anteriormente, ¡hoy mi tiempo no me permite distracciones!

Con esto, hizo surgir una extremidad que era una versión gigantesca de la pata de una araña. El Lord del oeste se agazapo preparado a enfrentar al hanyo, sin embargo, la extremidad repulsiva se lanzó contra una Kagome que de pronto se había congelado en su lugar con el pánico escrito plasmado sobre el rostro, peleando contra aquella que luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Esto pequeña niña idiota, no es más que el comienzo!

_"¿¡Ah?! ¡Debo Hacerme a un lado o Naraku me matará pero...¡N-no puedo!"_

—¿Eh? ¡KAGOME!— Inuyasha gritó. Recostó veloz y delicadamente a Kikyō sobre la hierba, con inhumana velocidad trató de alcanzar a su prometida antes que Naraku pero fue muy tarde. Él otro hanyo le llevaba ventaja.—¡NO, KAGOME!

"_¡Inuyasha_!"

La desesperación la inundó. La angustia se apropió de Inuyasha, todo se movió en cámara lenta. El menor de la dinastía Taisho se detuvo en seco viendo a su dulce Miko colapsar, ella se sintió asfixiada de nuevo, algo la alejaba de si misma.

Creyó que moriría bajo el ataque de Naraku, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final pero una felpuda estola alcanzo a enrollarla y atraerla hacia su cuerpo antes que el hanyo perverso pudiera tocarla.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— Ordenó la voz fría de Sesshomaru, que se había limitado a repetir lo que _alguien_ dentro de su mente gritó.

—Ya pronto habremos de encontrarnos todos nuevamente. No es como si fuera la primera vez...— confesó la voz del hanyo, cada vez más lejana mientras su cuerpo y el de la tenyō se diluía en el aire.

—¡Tú, imbécil! ¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que vas a escapar de mi!— escupió el daiyoukai con odio destilante, su bestia rugía furiosa implorando salir y destazar al hanyo con sus colmillos. Lo había sacado de sus casillas. Sus marcas del rostro adquirieron dimensiones y tonos más marcados al tiempo que sus ojos se teñían de carmín.

Sesshōmaru sujetó a la Miko semi-inconsciente , mirando con profundo rencor como su estúpida presa mitad demonio desaparecía.

* * *

**(*) **Dragón de fuego.

Lo del "Alejate de ella" paso en Kanketsu-hen y vino del mismísimo Sesshōmaru, así que no, no es OOC (:

**—FIN DEL CAPITULO**— 16/02/2013

*Chan, chan,chaaan*

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentariios? ¿Reviews? :D

—¿Qué dicen, continuo o no con esta locura?

¡Besos y hasta el próximo cap!


	4. Un feudal cuento de Terror

**—Aunque aveces me presten a Sesshōmaru, ni él ni Inuyasha & CO. me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi—**

**N/A**:Hola Todoos! :) lamento el retraso, pero ultimadamente mi horario se "complicó" X_X antes tenía fines de semana para escribir y actualizar, ahora no ._.' bueeno, aprovechemos las vacaciones :D ¡Y que venga el capítulo!

Oh, y claro:

—Besos enormes a todos los reviews,PM, add a favoritos y follows :'D les juro que me casaría con ustedes XD gracias, gracias! n.n

* * *

**_"Érase una ves un ángel y un demonio que se enamoraron, pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz_**"

~X~X~

Kagome parpadeó torpemente un par de veces para aclararse la vista.

"¿_Que fue lo que sucedió_...?"Paseó la vista por su alrededor, y reparó de inmediato en una silueta alta e imponente. Los rayos solares parecían coronar la espalda masculina e irisaban sus cabellos platinados, creando un halo de luz a su alrededor, como si de un ángel se tratase.

—¿Sesshōmaru...?— sorprendida susurró, enderezándose lentamente. Bajó la vista y se notó envuelta por la estola tibia del daiyoukai. Las escenas de los últimos hechos acudieron en un torrente instantáneo, abrumándola.— Sesshōmaru...tú...¿Me salvaste?

Ante la voz aguda, este despegó la vista del horizonte, por donde vio al maldito hanyo desaparecer en una nube tóxica, y la bajo para enfocar a la miko y el extraño contacto que había entre ambos. Su gesto recobró la temple inexpresiva.

La observó duramente, con hielo en la mirada. Frunció apenas perceptiblemente las cejas. Taladró a la chica con una miranda furibunda. No consentía esa clase de contactos.

—Hn, yo no tenía intención alguna de ayudarte.— sentenció frío Y aparto de un sutil movimiento preciso sus manos de los hombros de ella y desenvolvió su estola del cuerpo fémino, luego giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse con su característica elegancia.

La pelinegra se notó desconcertada por la hostil actitud del Daiyōkai.

—¿Huh? ¿Pero que le sucede?

—¡Kagome!— Inuyasha llegó corriendo y la tomo por los hombros, ansiosamente preguntó — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

—¡Inuyasha!—Exclamó feliz de verlo a salvo también.— No, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Perdóname Kagome, por culpa de mis descuidos te puse en peligro, de no haber sido por Sesshōmaru...— Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y los nudillos hasta que se pusieron blancos, furioso consigo mismo.

Pero ella sonrió compresiva. Entendía sus razones, o más bien "su" razón.

Colocó una mano sobre las garras de él.

—No, esta bien Inuyasha. Pero sería mejor si llevaras a Kikyo con la anciana Kaede para que cure esa gran herida antes de que empeore, además, estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz de poder ver a su hermana, será bueno para ambas poder hablar y...se que tú también necesitas estar a solas con Kikyō, ¿o no?

Había un ligero deje de tristeza en su voz y su sonrisa se veía un poco decaída. El hanyō abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

—Kagome...

—Ve, Inuyasha. Kikyō te necesita. Yo estaré bien, esperare a Rin para que podamos regresar juntas.

—Pero...— Inuyasha ubico a la otra miko con la mirada. El lento subir y bajar de su pecho ensangrentado le gritaron que solo por esa vez, Kikyo debía ser su prioridad.

—De acuerdo— asintió certero, corrió a tomar en brazos a la debilitada sacerdotisa y se alejó corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

Kagome lo vio marcharse con una incomoda sensación Dejavú.

* * *

—¡Sesshōmaru-sama!— Rin había llegado corriendo y llamando a su señor. Él aludido se detuvo un instante ante la voz infantil, la miró por sobre su hombro con su típica indiferencia y agregó estricto:

—Vuelve a la aldea, Rin.— luego regresó la vista al frente y continuó su camino.

La decepción sombreó la carita de la niña, que asintió cabizbaja.

—Ah...si, esta bien señor Sesshōmaru.

—Vaya gruñón, ¿Nee, Rin?— inquirió Kagome en broma, cuando vio como el mal carácter del albino influía en la buena relación que normalmente llevaba con Rin, se acercó a la pequeña.

Ella sonrió un poquito y negó con la cabeza.

—No, el señor Sesshomaru es muy amable pero, creo que esta vez estaba muy molesto por algo.

—Si esta enfadado por Naraku entonces lo entiendo, porque yo me siento de la misma manera.— comentó bajando la mirada.

Ambas observaron como Sesshōmaru despegaba del suelo hecho una esfera luminosa de energía hacia la misma dirección por donde Naraku desapareció. Kagome pensó que probablemente era la razón por la que no había llevado a Rin con él.

—Maldita sea...— una voz masculina masculló y las dos giraron el rostro hacia él.

El joven príncipe del oeste enterró la magnífica espada sobre el terreno húmedo con un ágil y simple movimiento de muñeca. Siseó una maldición entre colmillos, recargando todo su peso sobre la mano que sostenía a Sōunga, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas. Se colocó una mano sobre la yugular a manera de detener la hemorragia.

Comenzó a hiperventilar para forzar a sus pulmones a atrapar grandes cantidades de oxígeno y regular su agitada respiración.

_¿¡Shiroumaru?! _Su propia voz ansiosa gritó dentro de su cabeza.

De improviso, Kagome sintió una preocupación opacarle el rostro y una opresión extraña en el pecho cuando vio caer al joven daiyoukai. Un instinto la invitó a correr hacia el y arrodillarse a su lado. Una sensación igual de fraternal recorrió a Rin, que sintió malestar al verle en ese estado.

—Etto...¿Te encuentras bien?— inquirió dubitativa una vez estuvo frente a él. Cuando la preocupación maternal desapareció tan repentinamente como llegó. Shirōu se mantuvo jadeando con la vista en el suelo, el flequillo negro sombreo sus fieros ojos dorados.— Oye...

Y ella intentó tocar suavemente su hombro para atraer su atención, pero una fugaz agarre la detuvo. Ella respingo sorprendida cuando vio la mano de él sujetando su muñeca, alejándola.

Rin también se asusto e instintivamente hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¡Señorita Kagome!— chilló la niña asustada, aferrando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

— Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.— masculló él gélido, mirándola sin expresiones.

Kagome dejo su sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye, estas siendo muy agresivo o no?!— dio un manotazo y se soltó de su agarre.— Y también demasiado testarudo, ¡estas muy mal herido y tampoco estas en condiciones de ponerte necio!

—Ya te eh dicho que no necesito nada. Entiéndelo.— replicó monótono, haciendo ademanes de ponerse en pie. Pero al sentir la piel de su cuello contraerse y la hemorragia crecer, volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas— Tsk...maldición.

—¿Lo ves? Estas en muy mal estado, ven, déjame ver.— insistió la miko, sosteniendo su cuerpo con el suyo para evitar que se desvaneciera.—Ah, que heridas tan terribles.

Dicho esto, tomo un pedazo de su manga y lo rasgó, luego lo envolvió suavemente alrededor del cuello de él a manera de torniquete.

—¡Ya esta! Con esto debería bastar para detener la hemorragia, pero de todas maneras necesitas descansar un poco, así que vamos, puedes quedarte en la Aldea con nosotros si así lo deseas.— habló sonriente y amable, sonriendo para él, que la miraba impasible.

—¿Porqué estas haciendo esto?— inquirió inexpresivo.

"No lo se" quiso responder, porque era la verdad. Aunque su naturaleza era generosa, esa sensación casi maternal de ayudar al daiyoukai era extraña. O a lo mejor era porque el joven demonio le recordaba a su hermano Sōta...si, eso debía ser, Shirōumaru tenía un cierto parecido al menor de los Higurashi.

—Porque es lo correcto, si yo veo que alguien necesita mi ayuda acudiré sin importar nada.— afirmó levantándose. Él casi sonrió, porque esa era una respuesta que esperaba de aquella que conoció como la dama del oeste— Además, si tu quedaste en ese estado fue por proteger a Rin, ¿no es verdad?

Con estas palabras, Rin reflexionó : Si bien él la había secuestrado, también la había protegido. Sonrió también, acercándose a ellos.

—¡Si, es cierto! Él y Kikyo-sama me cuidaron de Naraku, él no pudo lastimarme.— se unió la niña inclinándote hacia el.— Así que, por favor, acepte venir a la aldea con nosotras para que pueda descansar, es más, ¡si gusta puedo prestarle mi Futón para que duerma cómodamente!

Él fijo su mirada de hielo sobre Rin, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas: Ella, su propia hermana, no lo reconocía. No lo recordaba. Era como si él, en su vida, nunca hubiera existido. Lo trataba con el respeto y amabilidad con que se trataba a un extraño recién conocido, pero ya no como el hermano mayor que ella solía adorar.

—Nee, Shirōumaru.— llamó Kagome.— Respecto a eso...están sucediendo cosas que no deberían suceder. Cosas que están fuera de mi comprensión y de cualquier explicación lógica y creo de verdad que tu eres el único que puede ayudarnos a entenderlas.— Lo miró suplicante. Hubo agobio en sus orbes, se sentía impotente. Confundida, frustrada. Naraku había muerto tres años atrás, y esa misma mañana estuvo a punto de asesinarle. Kikyo se había ido de ese mundo con una sonrisa en los labios por haberse convertido al fin En una mujer normal, y esa misma mañana la vio luchar contra su resistencia para mantener firme un campo de energía espiritual. Kagura falleció luchando contra su creador para obtener su libertad, y esa misma mañana la vio peleando fielmente al lado de Naraku.

Era como un círculo vicioso e interminable, era asfixiante.

Shirōu asintió con gesto impasible. Él "no necesitaba" descansar, pero si requería investigar más acerca de toda la locura que Kagome llamaba vida.

—Exactamente.— sentenció y se irrguió al lado de ella, un tanto tambaleante. Enfundó a Sōunga.— No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Vayámonos.

—Vamos, Rin-chan.

—¡Si!

—Oye Shiroumaru, Naraku, ¿Él, como es posible que continué con vida?

—Él lo dijo, la perla de cuatro almas no puede ser destruida.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Shikon no tamma...?— inquirió incrédula, él asintió una sola vez y continuó.

—Si, está en posesión de Naraku.— ella respingó.

—¿C-como puede ser? ¡La perla desapareció hace tres años junto con Naraku!

—No, al menos de donde yo vengo, las cosas no ocurrieron así.

—¿Eh? ¿De dónde tu vienes? Si no desaparecieron, ¿entonces...?

—Fue en realidad, mucho antes de que yo naciera. Sin embargo, hasta donde estoy enterado, en la última batalla que tuvieron contra Naraku, cuando desaparecía de este mundo él llevó consigo a Tenseiga.

—¿Tenseiga? ¿La espada de Sesshōmaru? No, te equivocas, yo estuve ahí y puedo asegurar que Naraku jamás tocó esa espada.

—No es cierto, el Señor Sesshomaru aún tiene consigo a Tenseiga.— Rin aseguró, pendiente de la conversación. Que aunque no comprendía del todo, estaba segura de varias cosas.

—Hn. De donde yo vengo, las cosas sucedieron de manera distinta, lo eh dicho ya.

—¿Huh? ¿Y de dónde viene, Shiroumaru-sama?

—¿De dónde tú vienes? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Entre futuro y presente hay grandes diferencias, mejor que nadie lo sabes: Miko.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos y se congelarón en su lugar.

_"¡¿El futuro?! Entonces él...¿Él es capaz de viajar a través del pozo devora huesos? ¿Cómo? después de que la perla de Shikon desapareció ni siquiera yo o Inuyasha podíamos hacerlo, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es este hombre?_" Kagome se quedó pensando en un montón de cosas que no encajaban con las palabras del extraño youkai.

Él se detuvo, lanzó una mirada por sobré su hombro, enfocada a la niña.

—¿El futuro? ¡Pero eso no se puede ha-

En un instante su silueta se desdibujó con un siseo, al otro apareció detrás de la menor y a siguiente asestó un certero golpe a la nuca de esta, mandándola a la inconsciencia antes de que pudiera sentir alguna clase de dolor.

La verdad fue todo muy rápido como para que alguna pudiera reaccionar de otra manera, Kagome sólo pudo ver pasmada como Rin caía abatida a los brazos del daiyoukai, que la sostuvó impidiéndole tocar el suelo.

—¿¡Rin!?.— levantó la mirada acusadora hacia él.— ¿¡Qué sucede contigo?! ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste?!

—Ella esta bien.— Con sus brazos acomodó el inerte cuerpo infantil para que la cabecita castaña quedará cómodamente recostada sobre la felpuda estola.

Kagome volvió a sentir a Shirou como un enemigo. Tensó el arco torpemente hacía él. Aunque hacía tres años, que no había disparado estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien, es decir, ¿Acababa de atravesar a Naraku con una flecha hace un rato o no?

—¡Malvado, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!

—Voy a contarte una historia.— soltó él neutralmente, ignorándola.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Cómo? ¿Una historia?— inquirió incrédula, relajando un poco su postura.

—Si.

Kagome enarcó las cejas.

—Hay cosas que necesitas saber.— él habló y su mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano.

La sacerdotisa pudo ver claros matices de dolor en sus orbes, y estuvo dispuesta a escuchar lo que el joven tuviera que decir.

—Baja eso, si mi intención fuera matarlas hace mucho que hubieran dejado de respirar.

Aun un poco recelosa, asintió y bajo el arcó.

—¿Huh? De acuerdo...— murmuró, mirando a la Rin inconsciente. —¿Porqué lo hiciste?

—También hay cosas que Rin no debe escuchar, no ahora.

"_La manera en la que habla sobre Rin...es como si él ya la conociera de algún otro lugar pero ella ni siquiera parece haberlo visto antes"_

—Ocho años atrás hubo una noche donde la luna fue absorbida por las tinieblas de la obscuridad. Donde todo se tiño de muerte y desolación. Fue una emboscada. Todos tenían la guardia baja, e incluso el más poderoso sucumbió ante las redes de Naraku.

_Sesshomaru recorría los preciosos alrededores de su imponente propiedad cuando el ocaso dejaba pasó al anochecer, sintió esa presencia que aniquiló diez años atrás. Giró sobre sus talones al instante, desenvaino a Bakusaiga y cortó el tentaculó que se precipitaba hacía su corazón en un vano intento de asesinarlo a traición._

_El gran youkai casi sintió deseos de sonreír burlescamente, su adversario era patético. _

_—Naraku, ese absurdo intento por aferrarte a este mundo no hace más que prolongar tu patética existencia, me das lástima. — habló a voz plana. Levantó el mentón hacía la profundidad del bosque, obscuro y sumergido por la noche, lanzó una mirada cargada de supremacía. Un par de ojos color rubí brillaron entre esas penumbras._

_—Pero, Señor Sesshomaru, le pido no se precipite pues esto solo es el comienzo! — Y una lluvia de tentáculos que irradiaban miasma venenoso se abalanzaron sobre el albino. Él los esquivo con facilidad y velocidad vertiginosa, casi aburrido. Estaba confiado, Sesshomaru supo por su magnífico olfato que el débil hanyo había regresado días atrás, pero pensó erróneamente que estaba solo y débil como en la batalla que creyó enviarlo al infierno._

_Un error, que le costó la vida._

_En ese momento, mientras el daiyoukai maniobraba en el aire, centrado en esquivar y cortar las extremidades del adversario, una flecha se lanzó certeramente y le atravesó la armadura, justo en medio de su corazón._

_Le siguió otra, y otra más: todas directo a su pecho. La puntería de Kikyo era impecable._

—Naraku desapareció por doce años pero cuando volvió, trajo consigo a todos aquellos que ya habían dejado este plano existencial.

"_Kikyō...Kagura_..." Alarmada, pensó Kagome de inmediato.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?— Con un hilillo de voz alcanzó a preguntar.

—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero ellos ahora son parte de Naraku. Su cuerpo huele como él, en su desnudes puede apreciarse una cicatriz con forma de araña y en su corazón, hay una pequeña perla que se desprendió de la original Shikon no tamma. Es quién hace obedecerlo.

—¿Kikyō también?—su voz contenida preguntó angustiada.

Shirōu la miró, y decidió que era hora de mentir.

—Como la anterior guardiana de la perla, ella no se vio afectada. Hay una luz en su interior que la protege.— algo falso por supuesto, pero que ella no debía saber. Kikyō dejo esa luz en Kohaku cuando murió, pero como estaban las cosas en esa época, iba a necesitar un poco de mentiras blancas.

La pelinegra suspiró aliviada.

—¿Entonces como ella logró cruzar en el tiempo también?

_Mierda._

—Desconozco que método utilizo pero, hasta donde mi conocimiento alcanza, ella llegó a esta época con la finalidad de advertirles. — Mintió. Pues sabía que la sacerdotisa había llegado junto con un vórtice en el tiempo que Naraku creó, y si estaba ahí no era si no para tender la misma emboscada que uso con ellos. Se acercó a Inuyasha y una vez tuvo la confianza de todos, atacó por detrás.

Las perfectas cejas castañas se juntaron preocupadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que advertirnos?

—Sobre Naraku. Si él esta aquí es para asesinarlos a todos.— Sin rodeos declaró, y la joven palideció.

—¿A-Asesinarnos? Shiroumaru, en tú época ¿Todos nosotros estamos-

—Muertos, si.

Negó necia a creer el cruel futuro, aterrorizada.

—No, eso no puede ser...Inuyasha no-

—Inuyasha fue el primero en morir.— cortó ensombreciendo su voz y su semblante arrancándole a Kagome un jadeó, recordandole todas aquellas experiencias en las que el hanyo estuvo a punto de perder la vida, arrastrandola hacía la misma desesperación de aquellos entonces.

_—Mátalo. Tienes el derecho de odiarle, al mocoso que asesinó a Kikyō. Exterminado de una vez, Inuyasha.— Naraku susurró sizañosamente en la orejita del hanyō, al mismo tiempo que ejercía mayor presión sobre los tentáculos que se cerraban alrededor del cuello y muñecas del hijo de Sesshōmaru._

_—Demonios...— ahogadamente, él maldijo al sentirse más asfixiado e inmovilizado._

_Un rugido gutural provino desde los colmillos desarrollados del mitad bestia, Shirōu incluso pensó que las marcas youkai se volvían más intensas y sus ojos se inyectaban de mayor coloración carmín. Él también gruño. Estaba indefenso._

_Vio al híbrido levantar a Tessaiga sobre su hombro, pero el sostuvo la mirada fija en los ojos carmines de Inuyasha. Si debía morir, lo haría con dignidad, así como su padre le había dicho. Que jamás rogase por su vida. Que se marchara de ese mundo comportandose a la altura de su linaje._

_Inuyasha reparó entonces también en esas orbes doradas que se mantenían impasibles con el mismo orgullo y frialdad de Sesshōmaru, pero a la vez, la misma valentía y calidez de Kagome._

_"La mujer que me enseño a sonreír, mi único hermano...y el hijo de ambos."_

_Los recuerdos afloraron su mente cuando cruzaron miradas._

_—Ja, te daré a colmillo de acero cuando logres vencerme en una batalla._

_El pequeño abrió sus ojos maravillado, chispeantes de ilusión miro al de orejitas felpudas._

_—¿De verdad, Tío Inuyasha? ¿Me darás a Tessaiga?_

_Él puso una sonrisa torcida y bufó divertido._

_—¡Keh! Como si pudieras ganarme algún día, enano.— se mofó, revolviendo juguetonamente los cabellos negros de Shirōu._

_—¿Lo dudas? ¡Por supuesto que puedo!— y se le lanzó encima en una batalla simulada, Inuyasha se fue al suelo y las carcajadas llenaron el ambiente. Él mayor por los infantiles intentos de "lastimarle" y el menor por hacer caer a su tío sin la palabrita mágica que su madre usaba._

_Los gruñidos se detuvieron en medio del aire junto con la estocada que iba directo a la yugular de Shirōu. Una voz ronca y profunda lucho por hablar, la voz de un corazón Humano luchando contra la forma de demonio que ahora dominaba a Inuyasha._

_—¡V-vete al...Inf-ierno...¡Naraku! ¡Bastardo! ¡No lo haré! ¡No lo asesinaré! ¡Porque este niño es mi...!—_

_Naraku sonrió; "Como lo suponía. Hazlo ahora" ordenó a alguien, una flecha se precipitó hacia Inuyasha y la sangre salpicó la cara de un anonadado Yōukai._

_El cuerpo de rojas vestimentas abatió el piso, a su lado Tessaiga chocó con el suelo perdiendo su transformación. Shirōu jadeó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a su tío, ser asesinado por la mujer, cuya "muerte", Inuyasha deseaba "vengar"._

_Él alzó la vista hacia la profundidad del bosque, y ahí, de pie, vio a Kikyō temblando con el arco todavía en mano, gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y una mueca de inmenso dolor le desdibujaba las fracciones femeninas._

_Una carcajada burlesca estalló a su lado._

_—Excelente tiro, Kikyō.— Naraku felicitó y luego giró el rostro para enfocar al sometido primogénito.— Pero todavía te falta uno._

_El pelinegro todavía continuaba mirando el cuerpo inerte frente a si, su mirada se había perdido en los ojos blancos del Hanyō y el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de sus labios._

_La sacerdotisa tensó el arco._

_—Es una lástima, joven Shirōumaru, pero al final, parece que después de todo la muerte de Inuyasha será en vano. Ah, un sacrifico verdaderamente lamentable._

_Con un sonido hueco, él aludido apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Los trazos semi verticales de sus pómulos dejaron el color orquídea para tornarse de intenso tono púrpura y la silueta ligeramente curvilínea mutó en una media luna gruesa sobre cada mejilla._

_Clavó la vista en Naraku. Un par de fieros y mortíferos ojos dorados perdidos en una mar de color sangre._

_—Silencio.— siseó entre colmillos.— ¡Este Shirōumaru será el único que decida si su muerte fue en vano!_

_El remolino de energía demoníaca se expandió y mostró a un furioso can de pelaje negro que rompió con los dientes sus putrefactas ataduras y se abalanzó sobre el hanyo._

—Ese sirviente de Kami-sama fue el siguiente, el monje, Miroku.

_Miroku sintió su mano palpitar con fuerza. Un dolor quemante le recorrió el cuerpo._

_—¿Qué sucede excelencia?. — Sango preguntó a su marido, preocupada cuando vio como se sujetaba la mano con fuerza. — ¿Excelencia…?_

_"Esa sensación…"_

_Miroku jadeo por el dolor. Sango intentó tocarlo, pero él detuvo su mano y con la fuerza que le quedaba, la lanzó al suelo._

_—¿Hoshi-sama? ¿Por qué..?. — Miroku hecho a correr lo más que pudo._

_"Perdóname sango, pero si fueras absorbida junto a mi, eso, eso seria más doloroso que la misma muerte..."_

_—¿Hoshi sama..?_

_—Te amo, Sango, por favor nunca lo olvides. — Dijo él girando el rostro hacía ella a la distancia. Mostro una sonrisa melancolica que al siguiente instante, antes de que su esposa y madre de sus hijos pudiera comprender, fue absorbida por un abismo negro que surgió desde su mano, llevándose a Miroku._

_— ¿Hoshi-sama!? ¡HOSHI-SAMAA! ¡NOOO!_

—Le siguieron la familia de exterminadores.

—Sango...— Fue lo único que Kagome alcanzó a susurrar.

_—He fallado._

_—¡Hermana!tranquila, estoy aquí._

_—Por favor…No dejen que Naraku gane. No permitan que consuma con sus tinieblas el pequeño destello de luz que queda. —Suplicó aferrando el traje de exterminador de Kohaku. Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sucias. — Les dejo el resto a ustedes._

_—¿Hermana...?_

_—Houshi-sama…amado Hoshi-sama. — musitó sonriendo, su mirada se perdió en el cielo estrellado y murió._

—Y luego...aquél cuyo poder dejo de ser puesto en duda, el poderoso señor de las tierras del Oeste, mi gran padre.— Y el joven heredero miró haya donde los limites entre el cielo y la tierra se perdían, Y mirando el destello de rabia y cólera en sus orbes, Kagome supo que ahí estaba el motivo de ese muchacho para perseguir a Naraku.

_Al pie de un risco, bajo una lluvia torrencial, Shirou miró como la sangre corría desde el pecho por la armadura de su padre y luego salpicaba el suelo, tiñéndolo de carmín con grandes gotas irregulares que mancillaban el pulcro color blanco de la nieve a sus pies._

_— ¿Tienes que ir, Padre?.— Con aparente indiferencia inquirió el menor._

_Sesshomaru recordó de pronto que aquella pregunta había sido formulada seiscientos años atrás por el mismo a su sucesor, extrañamente en las mismas circunstancias, irónicamente en la misma situación que le llevó odiar a su padre por dejarse morir por semejante estupidez._

_—El camino de la supremacía solo señala hacía adelante. Poder, conquista y venganza. Sólo obteniéndolos serás capaz de adaptar ese camino.— Dijo con voz profunda, mirando siempre al frente.— ¿Has entendido, Shiroumaru?_

_Y por supuesto comprendió. Su padre no regresaría, y se estaba despidiendo._

_—Venganza.— Concordó, asintiendo ameno. Él rugido de otra bestia blanca retumbo sus oídos. Inu no Taisho esperaba ansioso la confrontación con Sesshomaru, su legítimo heredero._

_Este miró la luna menguante. El aura demoníaca que rodeaba a Sesshomaru lo envolvió. Shirou miró atento como su padre desaparecía para dejarle paso a un colosal perro de color blanco que rugió potentemente y luego echo a correr hacía la batalla final. Aquella donde le demostraría a su padre cuanto le había superado como Daiyoukai._

_—Padre...— Un cachorro llamó por última vez sin emoción alguna en la voz, pero con los ojos llenos de sentimientos rezagados. _

_Nadie respondió._

—Y finalmente, la mujer que me dio la vida. La señora que el reino amaba. Todo lo que esa persona necesitaba.**— **Por un brevisímo instante, su voz se transformó casi en un débil gimoteo, uno que a Kagome le pareció era la vocecilla de un niño pequeño y desprotegido que lloraba por su progenitora.— Mi madre.

_La espada tembló, Shirou frunció el ceño y ejerció toda la fuerza que le sobraba para intentar hacer retroceder a Naraku, que retenía a Sounga como si de una frágil rama se tratasé. Uno de sus tentáculos putrefactos se escabulleron debajo de los pies del heredero y luego se levantaron detrás de su espalda, tomaron distancia prudente y una vez calculado el objetivo, el corazón del youkai pelinegro, se abalanzó como cuchilla. Certera y mortal._

_—¡Shiroumaru! — Gritó ella corriendo, lanzándose frente al tentáculo antes de que este pudiera tocar al adolescente. _

_La sangre brotó, la repulsiva extremidad le atravesó el costado, rompiéndole varias costillas en el proceso. El miasma venenoso se insertó en ella._

_—¡Cuidado! ¡Kagome!. — el joven Shipo advirtió, cuando la vio interponerse entre Naraku y su cachorro._

_—¿Madre..? ¡MADRE! ¿Qué has hecho?.— él la sujeto torpemente, trastabillando un poco hacia atrás._

_—Me alegro, Shiroumaru, estás a salvo. — ella susurró desvaneciéndose contra su cuerpo._

_El cachorro chasqueó la lengua furioso y sus cejas se fruncierón._

_—Debes resistir, madre.— casi rogó, ayudándola a incorporarse nuevamente._

_—Está bien, no se trata de algo grave. — Su mano rodeo la herida, hizo fluir una energía espiritual azul que cubrió el tremendo flujo de sangre de manera superficial._

_Él ilusamente le creyó. Egoístamente no le tomo la importancia suficiente. Estúpidamente, una vez esa situación se hubo "normalizado" la dejo correr a traer a Rin, que dormía ajena a todo en su cuna._

_No le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse por no haberla ayudado, su madre le había otorgado la oportunidad de vivir por segunda vez y él ni siquiera pudo salvarle una vez._

—Shiroumaru...—Conmovida musitó, mirándolo con lástima involuntaria, deseando por un impulso extraño consolarlo entre sus brazos.

Él se dio cuenta y de inmediato prosiguió, incomodo con él ambiente.

—También, todos a quienes alguna vez consideraron aliados. Ese joven Kitsune, aquélla manada de demonios Lobo, el hermano de la exterminadora...

El gesto de terror en Kagome creció.

—Entonces tú les conocías, ¿Has venido a tomar venganza, Shiroumaru? ¿Es eso?

—La venganza no me devolverá todo lo que perdí. Sin embargo, la espada de mi padre si lo hará. Colmillo celestial, yo eh regresado por él.

La miko respingó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

_"Colmillo sagrado es la espada de Sesshomaru...la espada es del padre de Shiroumaru..."_

—Pero si eso es cierto, entonces...—la chica del futuro comenzó asombrada.

—Si, Sesshōmaru es mi padre.— concluyó él con la misma voz inexpresiva. Coincidencia o no, un suave viento sopló en ese momento, alejando el flequillo negro de la frente masculina, mostrando una luna cerúlea del cuarto creciente sobre él.

Kagome juraría que su quijada llegó hasta el suelo.

**—FIN DEL CAPITULO—**

* * *

¿Muy largo? ¿Incongruente? Lo lamento, si hay algo mañana mismo lo corrijo X3 quería actualizar hoy.

¿Alguien vio algún OOC por ahí? Por favor, no se abstengan de mandarme una bofetada virtual D:

y ahora, ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piropos? ¿Reviews? :3

—¡Besos y hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Que por cierto, se llama "**Recuerdos del Futuro**" Muajaja, ¿Spoilers? ¿Donde? XD

Ya, adiós (:


	5. Recuerdos del Futuro

**Aunque a veces me presten a Sesshomaru, ni él ni Inuyasha & CO. Me pertenecen, si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi-**

—Recuerdos del Futuro—

_"Ella era frágil para amar, fuerte para proteger y ambos para permanecer a su lado"_

**X-X-X**

Todo se quedó en sepulcral silencio.

Lo único audible eran las respiraciones de una sacerdotisa que miraba atónita al nieto de Inu no Taisho, sin saber que decir, sin saber que pensar. Y la de un mitad demonio que permanecía inalterable frente a su futura madre.

"—Si, Sesshomaru es mi padre. —"

_"¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Aunque al principio me pareció que tenía un cierto parecido con Inuyasha es ahora que me doy cuenta que a quien realmente se parece es a Sesshomaru. Son idénticos"_

Se reprochó a si misma en mente sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shirou.

De verdad, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan distraído?

Quizá los ojos felinos eran más grandes que los del medio hermano de Inuyasha, pero era esa misma mirada gélida de oro derretido.

Tal vez sus rasgos lucían mucho menos maduros, pero ese rostro delicado que no dejaba de ser masculino no podía compararse a nadie además del hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho.

¿Y las marcas cerúleas que surcaban su rostro? Él único a quien le conocía rasgos similares era a Sesshomaru, aunque se suponia que era un distintivo propio de los demonios completos, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Si el único a quien Kagome conocía era precisamente al mayor de los hermanos Inu!

— ¿Piensas permanecer así mucho más?— irguiéndose preguntó. — No tengo todo tu tiempo. Como te lo eh dicho ya esta es una carrera contrarreloj en la que aparentemente, llevo desventaja.

A si, entonces reacciono violentamente dando un salto en su lugar para salir de su asombro, parpadeó velozmente tratando de alejar sus curiosos ojos castaños del híbrido, y se obligó a comportarse como si nada de lo dicho cambiara algo.

Hijo de su cuñado o no, Shirou y sus parentescos no eran lo realmente relevante ahí. Si no el hecho de que volvían a estar bajo la letal amenaza del hanyo Naraku.

— No. Descuida Shiroumaru, nosotros no vamos a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. — prometió dulcemente poniéndose de pie, imitándolo.

Él la fulminó con ojos furibundos.

— ¿Piensas que poseen lo necesario para detener a Naraku? — Altanero, y casi con aires de burla habló.

—Pues sí, así es. —Afirmó con seguridad. — Inuyasha se ah vuelto muy fuerte entrenando al lado de Tessaiga, además tampoco creo que Sesshomaru se oponga a pelear una vez más contra Naraku, ya sabes, ahora que el tiene a Bakusaiga dudo que le resulte un oponente difícil. Y sé que mis poderes no son los más capaces pero estoy dispuesta a luchar para a vencer a ese hombre cuantas veces sea necesario.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estas siendo idiota, Madre…¡M-Miko!. — se corrigió casi de inmediato, después de un sonrojo inminente y un par de tartamudeos que desencajaban en su parsimonia habitual.

— ¿Eh? ¿M-me llamaste…¿M-mamá? — Se apunto a sí misma con un dedo tembloroso y el semblante descompuesto por el desconcierto. Ah sí, una bizarra escena de ella, el hermano de su amado Inuyasha y un Shirou de proporciones pequeñas en medio de ambos le llenó la cabeza cuando el joven le otorgo un titulo descabellado.

—TCH. — chasqueó la lengua él, y mentalmente se reprendió: _"Si continuo cometiendo estupideces seré yo mismo quien impida nuestro nacimiento y no el imbécil de Naraku"_

Luego de un interminable segundo de silencio durante el cual evitaron el contacto entre sus miradas a toda costa, él se aclaró la garganta, aun medio rosita de los pómulos y continuó.

—El parecido que guardas con mi madre es más del que deberías. Es todo. — su voz nerviosa, forzándose a sonar igual de inalterable que antes.

— ¿Ah, tú crees? Jeje, pues yo dudo mucho ser similar a algún tipo de mujer que le guste a Sesshomaru, je je je. — Ella comentó levantando la vista para mirar divertida a su "sobrino".

—Hmp.— Aparentemente la pequeña broma no le hizo gracia, porque él joven frunció las cejas disgustado.

Pero ella ignoró esto último.

—Aunque ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru acabó formando una familia?

— ¿Necesitas una explicación? — Circunspecto dijo, comenzando a avanzar a través del sendero boscoso, con Rin segura e inconsciente entre sus brazos, dejando a Kagome rezagada.

—Es que él es tan…Frío. — La mujer mencionó, no muy segura de a quien estaba refiriéndose: Si a Sesshomaru o a su primogénito.

Este último se detuvo un instante, giró el rostro y mirando por sobre su hombro a la sacerdotisa añadió:

—Él sólo encontró a alguien que le dio calor. —murmuró con indistinguible tristeza, perdiéndose en sus palabras y reanudó su andar.

Kagome sonrió confortante y aceleró el paso para alcanzarle.

—Supongo que ella debió ser la mujer más hermosa de todas, ¿Verdad?

—Ella era perfecta. — aseguró mirándola más fijamente de lo que a la chica le gustó.

Luego los ojos dorados se posaron sobre la niña durmiente. Y Kagome advirtió esa acción.

_"Si, ahora veo todo con claridad; La manera en la que Shirou mira a Rin, y también su afán por protegerla, es porque probablemente ella continuó bajo cuidado de Sesshomaru y Shiroumaru se encariño con ella de alguna manera…a menos que…_

De repente se puso roja y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pupila de Sesshomaru , luego lo observó a él.

¿Se parecían? A decir verdad, si. El flequillo de ambos tenía el mismo estilo desgarbado por sobre la coronilla, difiriendo solo entre un tono negro azulado y un castaño puro.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos.

_"No, no hay manera en que Rin sea la futura madre de Shirou, porque entonces él tendría que ser un Hanyo al igual que Inuyasha, no, entonces solo tuve esa ligera impresión, ¡Aay, en que estoy pensando! Sesshomaru es demasiado grande para ella, sería como pedofilia o algo parecido…"_

—Hace un rato ya que no paras de observarme de esa manera, algo acerca de mi continua incomodándote, así que dímelo de una vez. — Demandó, temiendo que la curiosidad y reflexión habitual de su madre la llevará a una premisa comprometedora que echara a perder todo.

— ¿AH? ¡No, no, para nada!

La miró agitar las manos nerviosamente delante de si. Él estrechó la vista en torno a ella.

—Hmm. Ya veo. Siendo así entonces es mi turno de encuestarte.

— ¿A mí? Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cuántos años atrás hace que llegaste al Sengoku?

—Humm, pues, déjame ver…hace unas semanas que conseguí regresar luego de ausentarme por tres años, pero la primera vez que conocí esta época acababa de cumplir quince años, ¿Por qué?

_"¿Quince años? Con que ese es el origen de la deformación del futuro. Mi madre solía contarme de cuando se encontró con mi padre por primera vez, cuando ella tenía dieciocho"_

—Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.

A Kagome le brotó una vena palpitante en la cabeza a la par de un tic en el ojo y las ganas de gritarle un buen "¡Abajo"! por su arrogancia. De una forma u otra consiguió controlarse apretando un puño fuertemente y luego suspiró.

_"¡Uigh, ya no me queda duda de que es el hijo de Sesshomaru!"_

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces que más vas a preguntarme?

—Es algo simple. Quiero saber, Miko, ¿Estás dispuesta a colaborar conmigo?

— ¿A derrotar a Naraku? ¡Si, por supuesto! ¡Y también hablaré con Inuyasha para que se una a nosotros! Estoy segura de que si le explico todo entenderá y…

—De ninguna manera. —con ligera agresividad duramente corto, frenándose en el acto.

— ¿Ah?

—Si te eh contado esto es porque no necesito que nadie más lo sepa. Requiero a Inuyasha y a mi padre peleando a mi lado, pero de ninguna forma deseo que alguno de los dos llegue a enterarse de algo.

—Entonces, daré por sentado que vas a persuadir a Inuyasha de unirse a mí.

—No es necesario pedírselo, a puesto a que Inuyasha ya está dispuesto a ir a buscar a Naraku…el problema será hacer que quiera viajar contigo, porque no se veía muy feliz cuando lo mandaste al suelo, y a propósito, ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

GULP.

Él y su maldita impulsividad.

_" Mierda "_

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

—Huh, pues ninguna en realidad, pero me gustaría saberlo de todas formas y apuesto a que a Inuyasha también. — Higurashi inquirió suspicaz levantando una ceja hacía él, notando que bajo esa aparente mascara de indiferencia se encontraba alguien que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Shiroumaru sintió la insistente mirada de la muchacha sobre si, esa que ponía cuando sabía que algo no andaba bien con alguien.

Por un segundo maldijo para sí que Kikyo le hubiera dejado a su reencarnación esa suspicacia y astucia que...

Eureka.

—De la misma manera en que Kikyo puede activarlo. — Mintió de improvisto, sereno como si de una verdad universal hablara, esperando que Kagome se tragara todo.

De alguna manera si lo hizo, no sin antes sorprenderse por su respuesta y arquear las cejas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kikyo también puede hacerlo funcionar? Bueno, pues no suena tan ilógico porque después de todo ella es quien lo hizo en primer lugar pero…si yo pude hacerlo es porque soy su reencarnación. —Frunció el ceño reflexiva mirando el suelo y luego a Shirou arqueó una ceja y bajó la otra. — ¿Entonces cómo es que tu lo haces?

Casi sintió deseos de sonreír con aires siniestros ante su triunfo. A pesar de todo se contuvo y continuó:

—Eso es porque yo, al igual que tu soy la reencarnación de Kikyo.

Y los ojos castaños de la miko se abrieron hasta donde más pudieron.

— ¡¿EEEHHH?!

—Quinientos años pasaron antes de que tu llegases. No es como si fueras la primera reencarnación de alguien en el mundo.

— ¡Aah, no puede ser!

—Lo es. Es más que evidente y delator el parecido entre nosotros.

_"Cabello negro azabache, reflejos azules a la luz del sol, ojos grandes, piel pálida, flequillo desgarbado…"_

—N-no puedo creerlo…¡Aah…que distraída soy…pero,¡Noo! Si Inuyasha se entera…¡Aaah, seguro se va a morir!. —Se llevó las manos a los pómulos con cada gritito en un gesto absoluto de contrariedad que al joven youkai causaba cierta gracia. — Antes de mí, no solo Kikyo renació como un hombre, sino además como su sobrino…

Una sonrisa torcida apareció brevemente en los labios delgados del muchacho, mirando a su madre volverse loca con las mentiras, que la astuta inteligencia que Sesshomaru le heredó.

Finalmente, cuando se hubo calmado, giró hacía él hecha una fiera rodeada de cierta aura terrorífica que le Shirou recordó, les crispaba los vellos a él y a su pequeña hermana Rin.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Shiroumaru?

—No tuve la oportunidad, y tampoco encontré la relevancia suficiente en el asunto. — Añadió restándole importancia a asunto.

— ¡¿Qué no tiene importancia?! ¡Claro que la tiene, uno no va por ahí siendo la reencarnación previa de alguien sin decírselo a su sucesora! — acusó señalándolo con un dedo.

Shirou desapareció su gesto de diversión cuando su madre lo miró, compungida.

_"La reencarnación de Kikyo, el hijo de Sesshomaru, el protector de la pequeña Rin y el enemigo de Naraku…¿Qué más oculta este hombre?"_

— ¿Qué diferencia hubiera marcado el que lo supieras, de cualquier manera?

—¡UIGH! ¡Si hubiera marcado la diferencia! ¡Para empezar pudimos habernos ahorrado todo ese drama del secuestro de Rin y el encuentro con Naraku que-

—Hmm…Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?

—¿Ah? ¡Rin, despertaste!. — su mal humor se marchó tan espontaneo como llegó. — Dime, ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¿Yo? ¡Si! Aunque, me duele un poquito la cabeza. — musitó masajeando la parte baja de su nuca mientras se incorporaba. — Díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Y alzó sus carita de porcelana inquisitoria hacia el rostro de quién la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Kagome fulminó con la mirada a Shirõumaru. Él la ignoró, poniendo a Rin de pie sobre el suelo.

—Resbalaste mientras recogías flores.— Le respondió el con simpleza.

— ¿Ah? ¿De verdad? Humm, ¡Qué lástima! De seguro eran unas flores muy bonitas…Bueno, ¡No importa! ¡Puedo recoger más cuando volvamos a la aldea!

Ella comentó alegre con una sonrisa.

—Si, esperemos que esta vez no vuelvas a resbalar. — Kagome añadió con esa mirada y tono de reproche.

—No sucederá de nuevo. — aseguró él.

El ambiente se calmó por un segundo y los tres comenzaron a caminar a la par de vuelta a la Aldea. Por razones que ambas desconocían, tanto Rin como Kagome se sintieron cómodas con la presencia del youkai, ¿Cómo decirlo? Como en una atmósfera amena, familiar.

Lástima que las cosas buenas duran tan poco.

— ¿Qué le sucede Señor Shirõumaru?. —Rin se detuvo y preguntó cuando escuchó a Shirou jadear y tensarse a su lado.

—De pronto el aroma del aire ah cambiado…—Advirtió rígido desde su lugar.

Kagome giró hacía él, justo al momento en que un aura de yoki purpura gigantesca se cernía sobre los hermanos.

Un gritó recorrió el bosque.

* * *

"—Si quieres que se detenga, desvanece su transformación con colmillo de acero."— le había dicho él una vez y Kagome respingó asombrada, ¿Qué razones tenía Sesshomaru para ayudarle en algo así? no es que no lo agradeciera pero ¿A él que más le daba si Inuyasha la partía en dos durante su estado de Bestia?

Bueno, lo mismo se preguntó el gran youkai una vez se hubo marchado. La existencia o bienestar de la Miko era algo trivial para él, y aún así, no era la primera vez que le salvaba la vida.

En su interior, de improviso, siempre surgía una diminuta voz irracional que ordenaba imponentemente no dejarla morir.

Como aquella vez en que uno de los patéticos siete guerreros trataba de asfixiarle, no fue otro si no Sesshōmaru quien desgarró la espalda del señor del veneno y la alejó de la muerte.

Seamos sinceros, el daiyoukai pudo simplemente rodear la cabaña que le estorbaba y continuar su camino, en cambio, llegó ahí y la rescató.

¿O durante la "batalla final" en el interior de Naraku? Cuando la encontró inconsciente, y se quedó ahí a su lado para protegerla de las extremidades repulsivas del hanyo que querían su cuerpo.

Cuando le gritó posesivamente a Inuyasha que se alejara de ella.

Cuando esa misma mañana la había arrebatado de una muerte segura.

Eran incontables las veces que Sesshomaru la había salvado.

No por un deber fraternal para con su medio hermano Inuyasha.

No por una herencia absurda de su padre, la de su amor a los humanos.

Si no por el amor que el Daiyoukai en que debía convertirse veinte años en el futuro sentía hacía la sacerdotisa.

Pero Sesshomaru no sabía eso.

Él creía firmemente que Naraku estaba de alguna manera, relacionado con _eso_. Porque cada que alguna reacción indebida surgía en él para con Kagome, Naraku estaba o presente o involucrado.

Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

El imbécil del hanyo había intentado usarlo como intermediario para matar a Inuyasha, obsequiándole a cambio un brazo incrustado con un fragmento de Shikon que contaminaba su cuerpo. Trató de chantajearlo a cambio de la vida de Rin y luego pretendió absorberlo como parte de su cuerpo, Y eso era una cosa pero, si descubría que Naraku realmente estaba detrás de esos doblegues de voluntad espontáneos entonces iba a hacerle vivir en carne propia el infierno del que había regresado.

Porque Sesshomaru era un príncipe, y un príncipe no recibe órdenes de nadie. Ese era su linaje y su orgullo.

El Inugami era ciertamente un hombre de escasas palabras, pero de pensamientos fluidos. Y todo esto era precisamente lo que pasaba por la mente del albino mientras avanzaba con ese andar digno de la más imponente de las fieras, solemne pero majestuoso, elegante pero firme. Manteniendo su par de glaciares ojos dorados al frente, escrutando con semblante estoico los alrededores rocosos por los que la esencia a ponzoña y cadáver que seguía se impregnaba.

Cerca, ocultos entre la espesura de los frondosos árboles, se encontraban bestias mucho mayores a Sesshomaru, pero la mayoría era lo suficientemente inteligente como para apartarse sigilosos del camino del perro platinado, y más aún, de la terrible batalla que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, su mirada se estrecho mortíferamente enfocando a un único rival de mirada carmín y cabellera negra que sonreía satisfecho.

A espaldas del híbrido vio a una sacerdotisa agazapada en el suelo, tratando torpemente de reincorporarse apoyada en sus débiles brazos con numerosos rasguños y pequeños cortes, cubriendo su rostro con una espesa cortina de cabellos azabaches mientras un cuerpo masculino se situaba a su lado, sujetando el antebrazo de ella con intenciones de ayudarle a levantarse.

Era ese muchacho extraño que apareció en su primer (Y reciente) encuentro con Naraku. Cansado y herido, pero aún con Sounga en mano, sin intenciones aparentes de rendirse pronto.

—Levántate, Kagome. —Susurró casi en una orden, casi en un gruñido, más parecido a una suplica.

La aludida gimoteó un poco.

—No lo vi venir. No pude sentir la esencia de Naraku al acercarse. — mirándolo, decepcionada de si misma le dijo casi en disculpa. Sentía como si esa emboscada fuese culpa suya, como si el hecho de que Shiroumaru estuviera herido y Rin en las manos de Naraku fuera responsabilidad de ella y...

— ¡Ah, pronto! ¡Hay que ayudar a Rin!

Y el asintió impávido.

—Así que has dejado que huela tu rastro a propósito para revelar tu situación e invitarme a enviarte al otro mundo. — La voz profunda del youkai mayor dijo, atrayendo la atención inmediata de los presentes. Haciendo referencia al aura de energía espiritual que aún emanaba de la herida causada por la flecha de "Kagome"

_"¿Padre?"_

—¿Sesshomaru? .

—Ah, bienvenido señor Sesshomaru, su presencia era la única faltante en esta pequeña reunión. Pero ahora que estamos completos me parece que podemos continuar. Y ya que se ah tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, permita que sea yo mismo quien le atienda.

—Hablas como si pensases que me has atraído hacía una trampa…más tarde podremos discutirlo, si es que continuas con vida.— Alegó inescrutable la bestia blanca, sujetando el mango de Bakusaiga, dispuesto a comenzar la batalla.

— ¿Una trampa? ¡Oh no, en lo absoluto! Yo preferiría llamarle un reto, la última vez que vi de cerca su magnifica espada no tuve oportunidad de apreciar por completo sus capacidades así que, ¿No le parece que es un buen momento para ponerla a prueba?

Él youkai frunció el ceño y los labios.

—Si, correcto. Lo mejor será que no trate de usar esa espada tan peligrosa en una zona de la naturaleza tan frágil, no a menos que desee dañar a alguno de los presentes. — la cizaña en sus labios aumentó, el flequillo sombreó la mirada maliciosa que ahora tenía.

—Naraku, ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Piensas que por tus infantiles amenazas detendré mis ataques? ¡Te recuerdo que no siento compasión por ti! — rugió, furioso y se abalanzó sobre el hanyo.

—No…si ataca directamente al cuerpo de Naraku, ¡Rin saldrá muy malherida! —Kagome había advertido segundos atrás que Rin estaba oculta entre los tentáculos que Naraku pretendía, Sesshomaru atacara; todavía inconsciente e indefensa. — ¡Espera Sesshomaru! ¡No lo hagas!

Kagome gritó a la distancia, y por algún motivo el youkai se detuvo.

—¿Hnn?. — musitó y sus orbes dorados se clavaron en ella.

—Escucha Shiroumaru, yo iré con Sesshomaru para distraer a Naraku y advertirle sobre la presencia de Rin, mientras intenta alejarla de él, ¿Está bien?

—No, no, de eso nada Kagome. — un poco más malhumorado Naraku interrumpió. — ¿Por qué no la retienes un instante joven Shiroumaru? Una vez terminado este asunto me encargare personalmente de ustedes.

El taro del Oeste bufó.

—Naraku, ¿Qué absurda idea tuya te hace pensar que voy a seguir tus ordenes?— Le siseó al pelinegro, luego miró a la dama y asintió de nuevo en confidencialidad.

Cuando esta dio un paso hacía el Lord, Naraku volvió a hablar.

—Kagome no va a decirle nada al Señor Sesshomaru, porque de lo contrario me veré forzado a contarle algo muy intimo yo también. Y eso es algo que no te conviene de ninguna manera, joven heredero.

Los ojos felinos dorados del híbrido se abrieron pasmados, y su cuerpo se congelo ante esas palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo escuches Shiroumaru, no permitas que te chantajee! ¡Y tu Sesshomaru, por favor no pelees contra Naraku, porque de lo contrario vas a...

Una mano cortó las palabras y selló los labios de la muchacha en un segundo.

Ésta volvió la vista al cielo y contemplo con un "¿Porque?" escrito en los ojos al cachorro, que veía a Naraku completamente afrontado e impotente.

Gotas pequeñas de sudor perlaban su rostro, que parecía a punto de contraerse en un grito de bestia acorralada. Porque exactamente así lo había dejado Naraku: Acorralado.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista neutro, era un plan excelente.

Si Kagome advertía a Sesshomaru de la presencia de Rin, Naraku rebelaría TODO acerca del futuro, aún lo que Kagome no sabía. Y esto arruinaría por completo todos los planes del heredero. Porque una Kagome enamorada de Inuyasha se alejaría aun más del Sesshomaru indiferente y el nacimiento de Rin y el mismo se verían arruinados (Haciéndoles desaparecer del presente además) si algo de eso llegaba a saberse , que era lo que Naraku pretendía.

Si Kagome no decía nada, Rin, la única persona que podía valer más que la propia vida de Shirou, moriría. A manos de su propio padre. Y sin ella la vida no tenía ningún propósito.

No importaba lo que hiciera. Era un circulo vicioso que lo llevaba a la destrucción absoluta.

Se había terminado, estaba acabado. Y todo porque Naraku hizo algo lo impensable...

Una idea brilló de improvisto nuevamente en su cabeza, y todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta:

Kagome se revolvió de su agarre con violencia, Shirou la soltó y ella corrió a todo lo que sus piernas permitieron hasta llegar al youkai mayor, que ya volvía a preparar su espada para rebanar a Naraku.

—¡No, espera Sesshomaru!— gritó a todo pulmón ya situada a su lado.— ¡Si atacas a Naraku dañarás gravemente a...!

El hanyo sonrió y separó los labios dispuesto a darle a Byakuya la señal de envolver a "La pareja" y a el mismo en una dimensión aislada de todo y todos para poder narrarles a detalle su futuro trunco.

Sesshomaru preparó la espada y la levantó con un elegante movimiento sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a lanzar la estocada destructiva hacía Naraku.

Y, situándose detrás del demonio, Shiroumaru hizo lo propio con Sounga, solo que el ataque no iba dirigido a Naraku, si no a su propio padre.

—¡GOKURYUUHAA!.— exclamó lanzando de un golpe la destructiva esfera de energía purpura de lleno a la retaguardia desprotegida de Sesshomaru.

—¿¡HNN?!.— Poniéndose rígido y con la mirada casi desorbitada por el dolor, ¿O la sorpresa? fue lo único que Sesshomaru alcanzó a musitar antes de que todo el monte rocoso sobre el que estaban colapsara con un estruendoso crujido. Una gruñido de contrariedad y daño.

Kagome también grito, indudablemente, primero al verse envuelta en un destructivo torbellino de porciones colosales y luego al caer irremediablemente al vacío.

* * *

_—¿Qué encontraste, Sesshomaru?.— Enérgicamente preguntó la adolescente, acercándose al demonio que le daba la espalda, avanzando en medio de las áreas rocosas del monte de las animas._

_—Es un sirviente de Naraku. — Sin alterar ni un grado su voz, anunció Sesshomaru sin volverle la vista._

_—Haha, ¡pero que astuto es! — apremió Jakotsu riendo._

_—¿Eh?.— Deteniéndose a las seguras espaldas del albino, Kagome asomó la cabeza para visualizar al rival._

_"Es ese hombre de nuevo, el quinto guerrero Jakotsu" _

_Recordó recelosa, repasando en mente su anterior encuentro, donde Inuyasha había sido victima de los acosos del afeminado_

_Kagome se tensó, preparada a disparar una flecha sagrada al menor movimiento en falso del enemigo, pero el Lord le lanzó una advertencia, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo._

_—No intervengas._

_— ¿Ah? Pero…_

_—Ah, con que no quiere involucrar a esa mujer, ¿No? Vaya pero que romántico es usted._

_—Eres un cadáver muy hablador._

_— ¡Ya Deje de llamarme cadáver, que me molesta mucho! — Enfurruñado exigió Jakotsu._

_—Kagome.— Llamó de nuevo.— Desciende la montaña con Jaken y Ah-Un._

_Estuvo a punto de comenzar su reclamación, pero Jakotsu se le adelantó frunciendo las cejas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa perversa._

_—Bueno tampoco dije que no iba a jugar un poco sucio así que…¡Hasta nunca a tu preciosa novia!.— Su espada se desplegó hasta imitar la longitud y peligrosidad de una serpiente que se abalanzó siseante y mortal sobre la humana desprotegida._

_Fue una veloz estocada que desgarró su pecho y garganta, minimizada sin resultar mortal gracias a que la sacerdotisa dio instintivamente un paso hacía atrás que también, la llevó a caer del precipicio._

_No hubo tiempo de gritar, pero Sesshomaru olfateó la sangre y escuchó el jadeo que ella emitió._

_Se había preparado para esquivar el golpe y comenzar la batalla, no había contado con que la afectada sería Kagome._

_—¿Hnn?. —Giró la cabeza y luego se precipito de un salto hacía ella, dejando de lado al afeminado guerrero y a la batalla._

_El semblante de Jakotsu se iluminó con su descubrimiento, luego de su inicial desconcierto._

_"Bueno, ahora se bien que su punto débil es esa sacerdotisa, pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a darme la espalda o a abandonar la batalla"_

_:_:_:_:__

_— ¿S-Sesshomaru? — musitó apenas comprensiblemente cuando alcanzó a distinguir entre el tumulto de su vista borrosa la imagen de un ángel albino que le miraba el cuello fijamente con expresión seria._

_—Mantente quieta. — El masculló con voz ronca en su oído entonces él se inclino sobre su cuerpo y poso sus labios tibios sobre el inicio de la clavícula; ahí donde comenzaba la herida._

_Ella jadeó por el contacto y con la sangre que le quedaba se alcanzó a sonrosar._

_—S-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué…?_

_La respuesta que obtuvo la hizo estremecerse; Sesshomaru se limitó a pasar la lengua sobre su cuello en un sutil movimiento que culminó en el inició de la pálida mandíbula femenina. _

_Cuando una bestia se encontraba herida, lamía ahí donde la lesión se originaba, porque la saliva de un youkai contenía propiedades que además de limpiar, también ayudaba a la pronta cicatrización. Y Sesshomaru no era la excepción. _

_—Eso debería bastar para mantenerte con vida. — le dijo poniéndose de pie. — De cualquier manera crea un torniquete con ese trozo de tela que traes al cuello._

___—¿Eh? ¿M-mi corbata?__— inquirió mirándose el uniforme._

_—Andando._

_—¡Espera un poco, Sesshomaru!. — Alegó levantándose para darle alcance, con una mano cubriendo suavemente la herida cicatrizante_.

Esa mujer que reposaba inconsciente sobre el claro colindante al arroyo que amortiguo la caída se removió incomoda antes de, aun entre recuerdos, llevarse una mano a la garganta.

_El paisaje cambió de pronto, como si alguna fuerza misteriosa diera pincelazos al recuerdo y cambiará ese valle rodeado de montañas por lo alto de un risco que daba plena vista al más hermoso de los cielos nocturnos, atiborrado de brillantes estrellas doradas._

_Ahí, al bode de ese peñasco verde y vivido, había dos personas que solian ser comparadas con las piezas de un rompecabezas: Completamente distintas, pero que encajaban a la perfección._

_"Así que se dirigía al noroeste" El caballero de cabellera platinada se recordó en mente estrechando la mirada, pensando en la dirección que él enemigo mitad humano había tomado._

_—Seguiremos aquella estrella que corona la constelación del noroeste. — Le anunció por fin a sus compañeros de viaje, que incluían a la dama azabache a su izquierda, y a los otros tres demonios a sus espaldas._

_—¿Estrella…?.— Kagome inquirió, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del astro aludido. Hasta que en medio del tumulto de cometas distinguió una que resaltaba por entre las demás: Una que relucía con más fuerza diluyendo la obscuridad. —¡Ah increíble, Sesshomaru! ¡Es muy hermosa, que buena vista tienes!_

_Aduló sonriendo para él, ante su inmediata indiferencia, ella añadió: _

_—Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas nombrarla?._

_Ese albino arrugó el entrecejo solo un poco y desvió la mirada de oro hacia la humana murmurando apenas un "¿Hn?"_

_—¿Qué sentido tendría hacer algo como eso?. — Circunspecto como siempre preguntó, quizá con un poco más de curiosidad de la que le gustaría._

_—¿Ah? Pues en mi época suelen hacerlo muy seguido, tampoco se con que propósito pero siempre que alguien descubre una estrella o un planeta nuevo acostumbra nombrarlo._

_—Hm, ya veo. — musitó regresando los ojos al cielo. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos._

_Kagome dio por finalizada su conversación y se perdió intentando descifrar las formas de las constelaciones que tenía delante de si._

_—Kagome. — murmuro de pronto para si mismo mirando el cielo. Ella, creyéndose llamada lo miró interrógate. — El_ _nombre de esa estrella será Kagome._

_Término observando el lucero de ocho puntas(*) que resplandecía en medio de la obscuridad nocturna._

_Ella dio un respingo con sorpresa y abrió con desmesura los ojos girándose hacía él._

_—Sesshomaru…—susurró asombrada y conmovida._

_Su mirada destelló en amor, sonrió tiernamente y sintió una tibia sensación llenarle el corazón._

_En un impulso de alegría se lanzó contra el demonio para rodear su amplia espalda con los brazos y hundir el rostro sonrosado en la estola felpuda del daiyoukai._

—Sesshomaru…—La bella durmiente suspiró añorante estrujando las manos en su pecho, queriendo reemplazar el aire con el cuerpo tibio de aquél hombre de hielo.

A pocos metros de ahí, recostado sobre un tronco grueso, sumido en la ligera inconsciencia que los daños sufridos por Sounga ocasionaron, Sesshomaru reposaba mientras _ese_ Sesshomaru recordaba, reaccionando a la voz de _esa_ Kagome.

_Era un paisaje común en el Sengoku; Un demonio y una sacerdotisa rodeados de fresca vegetación en medio del soleado bosque del medio día, bajo la refrescante sombra de un antiguo árbol; Ahí reposaba Sesshomaru junto a la humana con quien viajaba desde hacia seis meses atrás._

_De improviso, luego de concluir una conversación llena de cortantes respuestas de él, y animados diálogos llenos de sonrisas de ella, el daiyoukai ladeó el rostro con ligereza y frunció las cejas imperceptiblemente._

_—No lo entiendo, el porque nunca dejas de sonreír.— soltó con tono estoico, permitiendo apenas un ápice de curiosidad._

_Ella se sorprendió y bajó la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos._

_—¿Ah? Bueno, creo que es porque también quiero verte sonreír, Sesshomaru._

_Se atrevió a levantar la cara, sus orbes cálidas enfocaron al youkai y sonrió tiernamente. Él retuvo su mirada. _

_Aun no puede entenderla, ¿Porque insiste en verle mostrar su felicidad? Para él es suficiente saberse satisfecho con cualquier trivialidad, no necesita que los demás se enteren. No mientras ella continué sonriendo de esa manera para él, solo para él._

_—_Kagome...— fría voz de terciopelo susurró revelando a la par una pareja de preciosos topacios dorados.

Irguiendo su postura con lentitud, escrutó su alrededor con mirada fría, al menos hasta que sus ojos chocaron con un cuerpo esbelto femenino que le daba la espalda, cubierta con preciosos y largos cabellos azabaches.

Ella notó la mirada penetrante en si, y giró lentamente la cabeza.

Entonces una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios, girando por completo el cuerpo para hacerle frente al platinado.

Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron avanzando con tal parsimonia y magnificencia que nadie creería podía pertenecer a este mundo.

En las fracciones finas del yokai no había expresiones, pero en sus ojos podía apreciarse tal calidez, que incluso el sol palidecía ante ella; Un brillo luminoso y cautivante que solo esa Kagome conocía a la perfección.

—Sesshomaru, lo lamento.—Dulcemente susurró una vez estuvo tan cerca del hombre que sus pechos rosaban con la armadura medio desecha de él. La ternura desbordó sus palabras, mezclándose con sus recuerdos, creando nostalgia que hizo sus ojos brillar con lagrimas contenidas.— ¿Te eh hecho esperar demasiado?

Él posó delicadamente una mano sobre la mejilla de ella, dando la más amorosa de las caricias.

—Ahora esta bien.— susurró, juntando sus labios con los de la sacerdotisa de la que se enamoró hacía veinte años atrás.

Se besaron sin saber que eso cambiaría todo.

**—FIN DEL CAPITULO—**

*** Bueno, como dato curioso les dejo que "Kagome" es el nombre de una estrella de ocho puntas.**

**N/A: **Esto es más confuso que tratar de armar un Sudoku con los ojos cerrados, lo sé. Pero explicado de manera simple: Los Sesshomaru y Kagome que se besaron (KYAAA! :3 ¡Y agárrense porque para el próximo capitulo todos se van a ir de espaldas!) son los Sesshomaru y Kagome del pasado en el cuerpo de los Sesshomaru y Kagome del presente (¿Quedo claro? X3) Si no, no se preocupen, el próximo capitulo viene más "detallado" ya poco a poco se irá formando la historia ((:

Perdón si tardo siglos enteros en actualizar (Y encima están cortisimos los capítulos) Pero yo espero poder subir al menos dos capitulos más en mi periodo de vacaciones que recién comienza, ¡AJUA! ¿Qué dicen, me merezco un review chiquito? Si llegó a los 100 les prometo que les hago un hijo! Jaja, Nah, pero si prometo poner Lemon, aunque sea ligerito n.n (Meh, pienso ponerlo de todos modos)

Y ahora...

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿REVIEWS? :3

Besos, bye!

SPOILER: Les puedo decir que en el siguiente capitulo, Inuyasha además de tener orejitas, también va a tener cuernos.

:Inserte risa malvada aquí:


End file.
